Runaway
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: The light has been left away... Its heart breaking, as his so called "dark side" was leaving him little by little... Taking away his friends, family, trust... and love. Now, will they ever find out the truth about their feelings? ~Shounen Ai /YamixYugi~
1. Forgotten

Lily: I-I-I-I-I c-c-c-c-can't b-b-b-believe it!! ^__^ I'm writing a Yami/Yugi fic!! YAY!!!

Iris (Lily's yami): Lily shouldn't be allowed to sugar. Shouldn't at all...

Bakura: I want to find the goddamned bastard that fed her sugary!! I'll send him directly to the Dark Realm!!

Yugi: *sweatdrop* It wasn't like someone "fed her" sugary... she just went and ate it herself. ^___________^

Yami: Oh no... that... big... smile...

Ryou: What?

Yami: Yugi's sugar high!

Bakura: O_O Oh f%$&!

Lily: Bakura!! Language!! *hits him with her Millenium Sword*

Bakura: x_X

Ryou: O.O A-aibou!!

Iris: No worries... she just knocked him out.

Yugi: *hugging Yami's waist* Yami! Yami! Aishiteru!!

Lily: *melts* Awwwwwwwwwwwwww...

Yami: *blushes* I-it's the sugar... the sugar.... sugar...

Bakura: *suddenly wakes up* Oh, isn't the almighty Pharaoh embarrassed?

Ryou: How cute! ^^

Bakura: Shut up, aibou.

Seto: Well, BEGIN this fic already!!

Lily: Yami... da disclaimer.

Yami: Why ME?!

Lily: Cause the anime got your name on it. You are the Yu-gi-oh, duh!!

Yami: *sighs* The **Disclaimer**... Lily does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. If she owns anything, they are the plot and any OC that will be found here. Also, she does not own Linkin Park's song "Runaway".

Iris: Arigatou, Yami.

Lily: Yeah ^_________^ Arigatou!! *hugs him*

Yugi: HEY!! *hugs him too*

Yami: *sighs*

Ryou: Let us not forget... This fic contains **shounen ai**, that means boyxboy relationship, between Yugi and Yami, and... Anzu bashing (hehehe, I'm damn working on doing so ^_^). It's not exactly a song fic, but the song fits well, and looks like a soundtrack for it ^-^ Also, as it happens that the song has two different and similar versions (1 in "Hybrid Theory" and 1 in "Reanimation") both will be used.

Yugi: Also, "__" is Talking, '__' is thinking, /__/ me (Yugi) to Yami, //__// Yami to me (Yugi) and ~ _La la_ ~ are song lyrics.

Lily: arigatou, Ryou-san!! *hugs him*

Bakura: *growls* Maxweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell......

Lily: Hai?

Iris: Arigatou, Yugi-san. *smiles to him*

Yugi: *hugs Yami*

Yami: *blushes*

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

__

Runaway - Chapter 1: **Broken Trust**

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

~ _Graffiti decorations  
underneath a sky of dust _~

It all seemed as it wasn't real. The bright, the light, the heavenly aura that belonged to him seemed to be fading away. His smile was never true. He was always alone. Whenever what they called "dark side" of him was around, there was just tension between them. His trust was broken. Shattered into pieces. He had taken from him.... everything. And his surroundings seemed gray, without any emotion left... as he was right now.

~ _A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust_ ~

Yami had taken away from Yugi everything he once had. His friendship, through his beloved friends, which since Yami had gotten out of the Millenium Puzzle, seemed to be always around him to tell him how amazing he was. His family, as his own grandpa seemed to be always worried sick about Yami, forgetting about his own grandson's well being.

~ _The lessons that you taught me  
I learnt were never true_ ~

He had even lied. All the things he had said to Yugi... all the promises he had given the small teenager were already forgotten into the deep dusted world Yugi's life was now. He had promised to always be with him. He had lied. He had learned.... everything Yami said... was a lie. Yet...

Yugi loved him.

~ _Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)_ ~

But it wasn't worth. Yugi just knew it. But... he just couldn't help it. He had loved Yami for quite a while now, he had found out. How he felt strange whenever Yami was around. How he blushed deeply whenever this one touched his milky-colored skin. How he melted under Yami's gaze... or smile. He loved him.

But... he couldn't.

He felt as if he couldn't still love Yami, when he saw him laughing and enjoying being with _his _friends. Yugi's friends. How they just ignored him, leaving him alone in the called darkness. The darkness of his own heart.

Even though he _knew_ Yami still liked him (when his friends seemed not anymore), whenever Yami sounded sad or troubled, all his "friends" pointed at him, as if he was the cause. The cause of Yami's pain. He was nothing more than that. A pain. Yami's pain. And was guilty about it.

He was confused. And questioned himself... if he could just walk away from all.

~ _I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye_ ~

He wanted to run away from everything. From his so-called friends. From his grandpa.

From Yami.

Never looking back. Knowing they wouldn't mind his escaping at all. They didn't even know he existed. Wait. They _did_ know he existed. Because _he _cared. Yami cared about him. And when it troubled him, they would look at Yugi. Yeah, they would. Pointing at him, as if he were guilty of a horrible crime. Yami's pain. But then it shook him... Did Yami really cared?

~ _I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why_ ~

He wanted to know the truth. He just needed to. But he didn't have to courage to ask him. But he would never found if he just kept on wondering around. He could at least just ask him.

'Why do you care?'

'Why do you ignore though?'

'Why... don't you leave?'

'Why won't you help me?'

~ _I wanna know the answers  
No more lies_ ~  
  
He wanted the answers. He demanded to know. He needed to know. Yami's answer from last time was not true. He knew it. He could feel it.

/Yami...?/ he had asked Yami through their mind-link that day.

//Yes, Yugi?// Yami replied, while stopping in the doorway to look at him. Yami had asked him to come along with him, as he was going dueling with Jou and the others. Yugi stayed looking at the floor, eyes empty. He knew no one was going to duel with him. Or talk to him. Yami would be there too, so why bothering such an insignificant brat?

/Do I really have to go?/ he continued.

//Well, you won't be doing anything, so yes.// Was the answer he got.

/.... Why do you care?/ Yami's eyes widened a bit.

//Because.... because you're my aibou. I need you there.// he answered. Yugi sighed, and nodded, then following Yami.

Lies. Cause they were partners? They were no longer partners. Even though Yami cared, Yugi was still left behind when he was with Yugi's ex-friends. That was a fact.

~ _I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_ ~

Yugi wanted to just walk away. Run away. Shut the door behind him, and just leave. But also wanted to know. Ask Yami. Clear his mind. Open his mind to everything, knowing the answers, and then be able to leave them far behind, running from everything.

Answers. Running.

Was all Yugi wanted.

Not minding having his heart shattered, as Yami's voice echoed through his innocent mind.

'I don't actually care for you. But you're my hikari, and that won't be changed. So, I pretend I care for you, so you're happy and I'm happy. But I just wished you wouldn't even exist.'

A single tear fell down Yugi's pale frame, as he sat on the corner of his gray room, empty of any emotion, but loneliness and sorrow... And a faint love, that faded to brake, as the words repeated themselves in his mind.

'I don't actually care for you. I don't care for you. I don't. Care.'

[ **To be _continued_** ]

Yugi: Why do I always suffer?

Lily: Because it's easy to write.

Iris: But it's easy to write him happy too.

Lily: But I needed a plot.

Iris: Oh...

Lily: Anyway, did any of that made sense to you? I admit, it was kinda.... strange. Oh well, I'm sugar high. And kinda hyper. Can't blame me.

Bakura: Blame her stupid brothers that don't care about insanity.

Lily: Well, THANK YOU, Bakura-sama.

Bakura: Your very welcome. *smiles*

Lily: *walks off mumbling something about tomb robbers being too sarcastic and stupid for their own good*

Yugi: ^^U Anyway, DON'T forget to review. Lily needs at least 3 or 4 of them to begin the next chapter... Continuing the song and the fic. Will I suffer?

Iris: For at least more 3 good chapters.

Yugi: Aww... T-T

Yami: *hugs him*

Yugi: Yay! *hugs him back*

Bakura: *rolls eyes* Oh Ra...


	2. In the end

Lily: @_@ L-l-l-l-l-lemon f-fics a-are e-e-evil...

Yami: Don't tell me you got into those again?

Yugi: Didn't you read the title this time? Or the summary?

Lily: I-I d-did.... B-but t-they didn't m-mention it... 'Sides, the whole fic was a lemon... most 16 chapters...

Bakura: Then wtf did you read it for?!

Lily: Because it had quite a good plot!! And for Ra's sake, I SKIPPED the "bad" parts!! But it _still_ traumatized me @__@ A-Anzu/Mai, by Ra!!!

Ryou&Yugi: O_O *faint*

Yami: Well, keep away from that fic. You look terrible...

Lily: I'm sick...

Bakura: You sure are. You _are_ naturally sick.

Lily: ¬¬U Not in that way, Bakura. I _feel _sick.

Bakura: Oh.... well, whatever. *goes try to wake his aibou along with Yami*

Iris: Anyway... As for da **disclaimer, **Lily does not own Yu-Gi-oh!, or any of its characters or Linkin Park's song "Runaway". As for everything else, she does own the plot, any OC that will appear in the fic, and a big poster featuring Yami no Yuugi and Yami no Bakura... heheheh...

Lily: ^^ I really do!! Anyway, this fic contains **shounen ai**, that meaning boyxboy relation between Yami and Yugi. Don't like it, don't read it. Stalk off. ^___^ Also, there _will_ be Anzu's bashing, for I hate her, and I do know lots and lots of people do too. So... why not torture her?

Joey: *sweatdrop* Anyway... "__" is Talking, '__' is Thinking, /__/ is Yugi to Yami through mind link, //__// is the other way around (Yami to Yugi) and ~ _La la _~ are the song's lyrics.

Seto: *kicks Joey out* Let's begin this already.

Joey: HEY!!

Seto: shut up, puppy.

Lily: Oh yeah.... THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! ^-^ Love you all!! *gives them lots and lots of Yugi's, Yami's, Seto's, Dark Magician's etc plushies*

{A/N: I have to inform you guys, I do **not** stand any other YGO coupling other than Yami/Hikari pairings. So, there will be NO Seto/Joey or Honda/Joey or anything like that. No way in friggin' hell! I'll even think wisely before putting any Bakura/Ryou in here, but I can't put Malik or Marik in cause I simply don't know them. Never seen an episode with them. Of course, if someone doesn't bother in telling me... ^_^ I'd be REALLY grateful. Anyway, let's go on.}

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

__

Runaway - Chapter 2: **Those words were never true**

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

Yami arrived at home later that day, a smile on his dark features. He and 'his' friends had had a very good day, dueling, chatting and laughing. Yami did miss Yugi's presence by his side, but he had a good day anyway.

Yugi, from his dusted room, noticed Yami's presence as he entered the house. Their link was still enough to make him feel whenever his dark side was around, even though... he could feel it had considerably gone weaker. Maybe it was dull to his ached heart.

//Yugi, I'm home.// he heard Yami's handsome and rich voice through his troubled mind.

/Welcome./ was Yugi's simple reply, as he hugged his knees close to his chest, and buried his face between his arms, fighting any tears that threatened on falling down. He couldn't think on Yami entering his room and seeing him crying. He would finally realize how weak the boy was, and would definitely leave him as fast as he could.

Yami walked to the living room, but didn't see his aibou there. He walked to the kitchen. Not there either. Yami then looked up the stairs (A/N: Are there stairs at Yugi's house? Well, I suppose yes, right? I'd be really surprised if they didn't), at Yugi's door. He silently climbed the stairs, feeling a warm feeling, as the presence of Yugi became stronger. It was always like that. Yami just didn't know quite why.

Yugi felt Yami's presence becoming stronger, and he could hear his slow footsteps, then hear his soft knocks on his door. Yugi stood up and walked to his bed, sitting down just as Yami opened the door, looking around for him. Yugi placed a fake smile on his tired yet beautiful face.

"Hello aibou. What are you doing here? Why aren't you watching TV or something?" Yami asked, walking and sitting beside Yugi on his bed, noticing the boy was absolutely doing nothing in that lonely room.

Yami had noticed Yugi had been distant from him the past times. But yet, Yami was usually along with Jou and the others, it hadn't troubled him _much_. But it was getting quite worse. Yugi no longer hang out with him or the others, or talked much to his old 'friends'. He acted lonely and distant. Yami thought it could be a phase or something, but the young pharaoh couldn't help but feel worried about his light. His aibou... his...

'Hikari no tenshi' (A/N: Angel of light. I suppose my Japanese is good enough for me to know at least _that_)

That was an old nickname Yami called Yugi in his own mind, and in his dreams. And it was very indeed true. Yugi was his light. His other half. His aibou. And his innocent amethyst eyes, his gentle smile, his soft milky-colored skin, and his lovely actions had proven him to be an angel. Yami's young angel.

But the dark atmosphere and gray aura had startled Yami. He didn't know what, but he knew there was something wrong with Yugi. And he wanted to help. Free him from whatever was troubling him. And then make him smile. Smile for him. And only for him.

Little did Yami know that Yugi's reason of sorrow was actually him.

"I don't feel like watching TV..." Yugi's answer made Yami brake his trail of thoughts, and look at Yugi's beautiful face. The fake smile remained his place on his sorrowful features.

"Are you ok, aibou?" Yami's voice startled Yugi, and the little boy blinked in confusion. For a moment, Yugi thought he was back to the old times. When he and Yami talked in his mind, the pharaoh just a projected image of a spirit. He felt as the dark room was his mind, and Yami was just as warm and caring as when they shared the same body. But it wasn't like that. And he knew it.

"Why do you ask, Yami?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to the side in cute confusion (A/N: Cute confusion? Oh well, my love for Yugi is making me write funny...). Yami frowned.

"Because you don't seem well for me, Yugi." Was his harsh reply, his own tone confusing him.

"How was your day, Yami?" Yugi asked, changing the subject. Yami noticed this and raised a perfect eyebrow, but shoved it away and answered the boy's question normally.

"It was fine." Yami stood up, his back to Yugi, and smiled. "Jounouchi keep challenging me to duels, when he had already lost quite a few duels with me." the tone in his voice made Yugi shiver and go even deeper in his anguish world.

/I guess I wasn't really needed there./ Yugi said in his mind, not aware that he said that through his mind-link to Yami. This last one was getting angry about Yugi's actions.

~ _Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust_ ~

//You didn't come because you didn't want.// Yami's upset and angry voice echoed in Yugi's mind, who jumped and blinked. His jaw dropping slightly.

'Have I just said that...' Yugi thought, then a scared look placed himself on Yugi's wide eyes.

"Why, Yugi?!" Yami's trembling voice almost shouted at the afraid little teenager. "Have we said something to you that you didn't like or something like it?!" Yami continued, and Yugi shut his eyes. "You are being kept apart from our group for no apparent reason, why are you doing this, Yugi?! Why?!"

~ _Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up_ ~

Yugi's tears fought against him again, threatening to fall at any minute. Yami was angry with him. It took long to happen. The tension was strange around them, once partners with unbreakable friendship. The voice of his other half was scaring when he was angry, and dark shades appeared in his features, as well as his eyes darkened, which Yugi fought against all things not to look at. His eyes. It sure would make him brake down with unstoppable tears.

Yami, on the other side, saw how scared Yugi looked. His outburst had freaked the poor little angel up, and he could see that Yugi was shaking. He sighed, and placed his hand on his forehead. What has gotten into him? He could sense the tension between them. Yami had shouted at poor little Yugi. When there was no need to. He sighed again.

'Baka.' He told himself.

Yami took a step forward, and kneeled before Yugi, placing his hands on the boy's shivering shoulders. Yugi looked into his ruby orbs, eyes filled with tears and fear. Yami closed his eyes for a moment. When had things come to this? Confusion filled his mind and heart, since he didn't know why Yugi was acting like this... and why he wanted so badly to hug the boy, comforting him in his strong arms.

//Gomen, aibou.// Yami said into Yugi's mind, opening his eyes, showing regret and sympathy. Yugi blinked the tears away, wiping them away.

~ _All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true_ ~

"Don't mind it, Yami." Yugi said weakly, and Yami nodded, standing up. He walked to the door, and before going through it, he took a last glance at his little angel. Yugi placed his fake smile, and Yami smiled too, a comforting one. Then he stepped out the gray room, leaving Yugi lost in his thoughts.

Yugi sighed. He knew that he could think on running away but... he just couldn't. He couldn't leave Yami, no matter how distant his dark half was. He couldn't leave anything behind. Yami was a part of him, a part of his heart. And he _knew _Yami cared about him. And he also knew...

Yami was unaware of what he was doing to his aibou. He didn't know he let Yugi away from his conversations, from his duels, from his side. Yami was so into another world, with Jounouchi, Anzu, and all Yugi's old friends, that he didn't seem to notice Yugi was left apart.

Now... what to do?

~ _Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)_ ~

The phone rang, and Yugi was taken away from his thoughts. After 5 seconds, the ringing stopped. Yugi could hear as Yami picked up the phone downstairs. He looked at the phone on his desk. If he picked it up to his ear...

"Hey Jou!" Yugi heard Yami's happy voice again, and his heart ached. So, it was his old best friend. Talking to Yami. Totally unaware that Yugi still existed.

He looked at the phone again. This time he couldn't resist. He walked silently and slowly to his desk, and picked the phone up reluctantly and carefully. He placed his hand on the speaker (A/N: I don't know how to call it, so sue me. But I bet you know what I'm talking about... if I'm not wring on saying "speaker". Oh well, my English sucks sometimes), so both boys wouldn't hear his breathing or anything.

__

"Say Yami, why did you leave so early? We still had a duel to finish!" Yugi heard the familiar voice of Jou from the other side.

"I had to check on Yugi. Since I just saw him in the morning, I needed to check and see if he was okay." Yami's voice answered, and Yugi couldn't help but smile.

__

"So the reason was Yugi? Again? C'mon, Yami, you are getting paranoid. It's not like anything would happen to such... Well, to someone like Yugi." Came Jou's reply, and Yugi had to hold on the desk not to fall on his knees, that had just given up when he heard the words his once best friend spoke. Someone like him? Like weak, useless and annoying? A helpless brat?

"Well Jou, I just needed to keep him company. But I guess I'm done here, and I'll go back there." Yami said, looking at the clock. 5:15 PM.

__

"Great! We're waiting!" Jou said, and after saying good-byes, Yugi heard both hanging up, and he did so too. He heard the door being closed downstairs, and he knew Yami had just left. Without even talking to him.

~ _I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_ ~

Yugi walked back to his bed, and let himself collapse on it, the soft fabric coming into contact his now tear-stained face. Once again, he felt as Yami left his life forever, without even noticing it. Why wouldn't he notice? Why _couldn't _he notice? Why wouldn't him be with Yugi, when he knew he needed him? But Yugi's need on closing his eyes to everything was stronger than knowing the answers. He needed to clear his mind, and leave everything behind. Know if they could live without him... and him without them. And only one thought kept on his mind.

~ _Gonna run away_ ~

[ **To be _continued_** ]

Yami: *look around to find Lily playing Final Fantasy IX on her PlayStation when she was supposed to be writing the end notes and beginning the next chapter* *Ahem*

Lily: YAY! My chocobo flies, and I'm on disk 4!! ^__^ *looks at Yami* Uh... what?

Bakura: Why, you little freak, aren't you writing things?

Lily: "things"?

Ryou: This last note and the next chapter, Lily...

Lily: OH!! Oh, gomen!! ^^U

Iris: She got addicted to FFIX.

Lily: Yup... ^^U Gomen boys.

Yami&Bakura: *roll their eyes*

Lily: Hehehe... Anyway, I hope you liked it and it made sense. Sometimes I have the feeling it doesn't, I don't actually know why...

Iris: Anyway, please **Review**, or else, Lily won't post the next chapter.

Lily: ^_^ Yup!! I need reviews!! *goes back to her game*

Yugi: *joins her*

Iris: Oh Ra...


	3. Faint

Lily: ^________^ I'm so happy!!

Bakura: New thing.

Yami: Why are you so happy anyway?

Lily: Finished hard school projects, finishing FFIX, and the ideas keep coming!! ^^ YAY!

Iris: Heeeeey... Besides, Winter Break (I'm in Brazil ppl) is coming, and Lily will be left to sleep till noon!!

Lily: Like I could...

Iris: I can.

Lily; You are a lazy butt!

Iris: Arigatou.

Lily: *roll eyes* Need to clear my mind, and get into the atmosphere... *looks at her Wallpaper and giggles* ( for those who wanna see it ^-^) Awwwwww, I love it!! Hey!! Ideas!!! *new ideas for this fic come to her mind*

Iris: Hey Lily... wanna lemonade?

Lily: @_____@ *trips on something and falls on her face* Owww.... that hurt.... I hate you, Iris.

Iris: Hehehe, I know you like lemon...

Lily: I DO NOT!!!! *faints*

Yugi: ^^U Anyway, as for da **disclaimer**, Lily does not own Yu-gi-oh! or anything related to it, as characters or anything. She just owns the plot, OCs, and a new poster featuring Yami-san and Kaiba-san. ^-^

Ryou: Also, this fic contains **shounen ai**, this being boyxboy relationship, between Yami and Yugi, so if you don't like it.... why are you here? *blinks* Also, there'll be Anzu bashing... Lily's dying to write it down ^^U

Yami: Well, and "__" is talking, '__' is thinking, /__/ is my aibou to me (Yugi to Yami) and //__// is me to my tenshi (Yami to Yugi). There'll be no lyrics this time.

Seto: So, go on with the story.

Lily: X__X

Iris: *sweatdrop* uh oh....

{A/N: I DON'T know what's wrong with FF.net, but I got MUCH MORE reviews than they show on the site!! *sighs* Damn this site... So I'll thank all of you guys that actually reviewed... But first I need your names! ^^U I'll look out for it guys, okay? A.s.a.p.!)

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

__

Runaway - Chapter 3: **Run away**

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

Yugi placed a bag over his shoulders. He had taken a few things, and was ready to go away. He picked just a few things, as he was in a hurry, but was enough for him. He wouldn't be away for much time. At least he wasn't planning on doing so. He just needed to get a little away from this world, this darkened world that seemed to be suffocating him deeper into the darkness.

A few more tears fell down his angelic face, and Yugi wiped them away. He looked at the clock. It had been an hour since Yami left to be with his friends again. Yugi sighed. With the small bag over his shoulders, he left his room. Then climbed down the stairs, heading for the front door. When he reached the knob, he stopped and turned around, looking at the surroundings. The dark place that contained all the sorrow his soul had. He was leaving it, for at least 2 days. Maybe when he came back, this place looked lighter. He wished so.

So what? He wished Yami would love him back.

And that was beyond impossible.

If he really did, he wouldn't let Yugi alone. No. He wouldn't. He would be always by his side. Holding him. Smiling warmly at him. Laughing with him.

Loving him as he loved his dark side.

Yugi finally opened the door, and stepped outside. A cool breeze passed through the small teenager, and Yugi shivered slightly. He looked up at the sky. Even if it wasn't so late, the sky was a very dark navy-blue. The clouds told Yugi that it would be soon raining. Yugi just walked down the street, as if ignoring the nature's advice not to walk away from his problems.

Yugi sniffed one last time, and continued walking, arms wrapped around himself. He didn't care about this weather. He didn't care about anything at all...

He just needed to clear up his mind.

~^:^~

Yami walked into the house, and noticed all lights were off.

Strange.

He had expected Yugi to be watching TV or somewhere near the lines that included the lights on.

Grandpa was out of town, due to some assignments to do with Egyptian stuff, Yami didn't exactly know about it (A/N: Neither do I. Hah! *sweatdrop*), so there was just him and Yugi in the house... for the next 2 weeks.

//Yugi, I'm back.// Yami announced. He got no reply.

'Maybe he's sleeping.' Yami thought, as he walked towards Yugi's bedroom. A small smile made its way to the ex-pharaoh's face, as he regarded Yugi's face when his little aibou was sleeping.

It made him even more innocent and angelical.

Yami had watched Yugi sleeping many times, and couldn't get tired of it. The way the moonlight reflected itself on Yugi's smooth skin made him look as he didn't belong to this world. Heaven instead. But Yami was glad that he was there, so that mere smaller creatures as himself could be blessed with such light.

He sighed.

The atmosphere that now was Yugi's bedroom didn't fit the boy at all. Not did those recent actions of being so much distant from Yami made sense.

The dark spirit regarded the previous talk with the small light. That smile Yugi had on his face... it was so fake Yami could say that by just looking into Yugi's red eyes. Why would he be smiling... when it was obvious that he had been crying?

Yami almost slapped himself.

He should have stayed with Yugi at that time, instead of going back to his friends. Yugi seemed to be in need of him, yet he just left without even telling the boy a word.

He sighed.

He would find out what was troubling Yugi, then would help him. Then Yugi would be back to his old self, and would hang out with him again (A/N: Dude, how clueless can an ex-pharaoh get?!).

He finally reached the door after some minutes, for he was walking very slowly. He placed his hand on the knob, but... there was something wrong.

Where was the warm feeling?

He felt cold instead. As if there was something missing.

He put the feeling aside, and opened the door, stepping inside. He looked around. First his eyes laded on the clock.

9:30 PM.

He didn't expect to be out for that long, but yet he did.

Then he looked through the window, just as small raindrops began to fall from the clouded sky, confirming his predictions that there would be raining very soon. Then, his eyes lay on the bed... and soon they were wide with confusion and fear.

Yugi was not in there. 

He looked around again, and there was no sight of the boy. He knew Yugi wasn't downstairs, for he could tell he didn't actually feel his presence there. But now... He had noticed he didn't feel Yugi's presence anywhere.

He quickly looked all over the place. Again. And again. And he didn't find Yugi. The living room, the kitchen, Grandpa's room, his room... anywhere. Yugi was nowhere to be found.

Fear filled his mind and soul, as he finally got back to the first stop. Yugi's room. He looked around again... finally noticing that some of the drawers were slightly open... and that there were some of Yugi's clothes missing. His heart ached. Had Yugi... ran away?!

No. It couldn't be. Yami hurried to the window, but knowing it was no use. Yami had left the house more than 4 hours ago. Yugi could have left just as _he_ left. He could be very far now. But he looked through the window anyway, searching in the wet road for any sign of the tri-colored hair that belong to his light.

Nothing.

Yami could search all night, and yet had the strange feeling that he wasn't going to find Yugi that easy. He could feel because...

The link was broken.

Before, he could just close his eyes and concentrate a bit, that he could feel the bright aura of Yugi's. Because they were linked. Their souls were. But now... he sensed nothing.

//Yugi?//

He got no response. Tears started to form in his serious eyes, and fall down his tanned skin, reaching then the floor. And they fell non-stop. Yami was alone. Yugi was taken away from him. He had lost his angel.... and a part of himself.

And he knew, somehow, that it was his fault.

'What have I done wrong?! What have I done to you, Yugi, so that you had to run away?! Run away... from me?'

~^:^~

Yugi didn't know for how long he had been walking. But just about an hour after leaving home he had realized...

Where would he go now?

But now he just wondered around, as far away from the Kame Game Shop as possible. He knew that, noticing that he had been walking for a while now, Yami should be at home. What would be his reaction when he noticed Yugi was gone?

Would he feel happy?

Would he smile?

... Would he cry?

Yugi shook his head. Yami had hurt him. Hurt him so badly that, when he left the Game Shop, he felt the link braking. He was no longer bonded to Yami in any way. But...

Yugi passed his fingers on the cold pyramid that hanged on his neck. The Millenium Puzzle. Yugi still carried that thing around. That was his only connection to Yami.

The only one left.

Yugi then felt something cold and small touch his nose, and then looked at the sky. Slowly, it began to rain, and Yugi was soaked in no time.

He had brought no umbrella.

He shrugged, and kept walking through the cold streets, arms still wrapped around himself. But the cold water that kept falling was making Yugi feel like he was getting weaker. Maybe... the rain would get him sick?

'That would be just my luck.' Yugi thought sarcastically. Then shivered when a cold wind blew in his much wet figure.

Yugi walked for hours into the cold, wet and lonely night. He didn't know where his feet were taking him, but he didn't care at all. He had been foolish enough to let himself forget an umbrella, and for even getting out of home, so why now bother where to go?

But... the cold was sure making some effect on him.

He felt as he could walk even less as the minutes passed by, and the rain continued to fall. He felt weaker. He felt dizziness. He was feeling sick.

After walking for quite a long time, Yugi stopped, and leaned against a wall. He looked around. Everything seemed to darken. He felt as his world was falling, as his legs finally gave up.

Yugi fell to the wet ground on the sidewalk. His eyes no longer wanted to stay open, and soon they were, slowly, giving away to the darkness. The rain still continued to fall merciless and Yugi no longer felt anything else, but cold. And then, before totally blacking out, Yugi called...

/Yami.../

Then, the world faded.

Yugi's body laid there, motionless. There was nobody out, and he stayed there alone. Blacked out.

Soon, there were sounds of footsteps. A figure walked towards the fallen body of the broken angel.

It had high hells. A long black dress danced in the wind along with a very long black cloak, as long as the dress. The figure walked slowly and silently towards Yugi. When the figure reached the boy's side, it stopped. The lips, with a light lipstick, had a rosy color, and moved into a sigh. The person then spoke out into the night, to no one in particular.

"Little Yugi... how much trouble can you make?"

[ **To be _continued_** ]

Lily: It's finished!! ^-^

Iris: A cliffhanger... You know you may be flamed because of that?

Lily: People already want to kill me cause Yugi's suffering, so that won't be big deal... Uh... actually, they want to kill _Yami_, not me.

Yami: Yeah... @_@ It's not my fault... I'm just...

Bakura: A clueless, stupid, light-headed ex-pharaoh? We noticed that.

Yami: *sighs then sniffs* *goes hug Yugi cause he _can_*

Lily: ^^U Anyway, I hope you **review**. Heheh, who would this mysterious woman be? Would she be connected to Yugi? If some of my friends are reading this, I challenge you to find out! *winks*

Iris: Oh yeah... We wanted to know... would you guys mind _terribly_ if Lily used a character of her own to be Ryou's girlfriend? She's NO Mary Sue, we assure you that. If you guys _do_ mind, and want Ryou/Bakura pairing instead... Then we'll work on that. But we'd prefer our OC... Anyway, **review** and see ya!


	4. Nobody's listening

Lily: YAY!! Reviews!! ^-^ Reviews, reviews!! I feel so loved! People like my story! ^-^ They REALLY do!!

Iris: Yeah, even though you are so much evil with poor, little, cute and innocent Yugi-kun.

Lily: *sniffs* DON'T REMIND ME!!

Iris: *jumps* Okay, okay geez...

Lily: ¬¬U Anyway... Yugi will no longer suffer... that much, folks. ^-^U Sorry about that, but this fic is part Angst after all...

Yami: Yea... but Lily's sorry for making Yugi suffer that much. *glares* She REALLY is...

Lily: YEAH, Yami, I am... *sniffs* Yugi shares the 1st place in my fav YGO charac's list along with Yami!! DON'T YOU THINK I'M A LITTLE SORRY!?

Yami: O_o... Uh... yeah...

Lily: Good! ^-^

Iris: As for the Ryou pairing... well, we just got 1 answer. ¬¬ C'mon, we know more people read this story, you ARE allowed to give your opinion, C'MON!

Yugi: Anyway... as for the **disclaimer**, Lily does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it. She just owns the plot, and any OC that will appear in this fic (actually just 3).

Bakura: Yeah, and lemme warn you: this fic contains **shounen ai**. That means, if you're not dumb enough you might know, boyxboy relationship between Yami and Yugi. Don't like it, don't read it. F&%$ off. And yessssss, there **will** be Anzu's bashing. Wait and see. *grins*

Ryou: *sweatdrops* Uh... well, "__" means Talking and '__' is thinking.

Lily: Now everybody shut up, and lets begin this fic, cause I still have a birthday present to write, a game to finish, a project to start and tests to worry about. *sighs* Damn this busy life... Oh yeah, this chapter's name rules!!

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

__

Runaway - Chapter 4: **Alone in the dark**

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

Yami slowly opened his eyes, as the light of a lightning illuminated the dark room. Incredibly enough, it was already day. 9:00 AM to be exact.

Yami had slept on Yugi's bed, after crying himself to dream land. Late at night, he had had a very horrible nightmare. In it, Yugi was... dying. And leaving him forever. As he was in his last minutes, he smiled and whispered Yami's name...

But at that same moment Yami had awaken, thinking he had heard Yugi's voice calling for him through their 'broken' mind-link. Yami tried calling Yugi back, but he got no answer. He cried himself to sleep again, and just woke up now.

His eyes were dark and emotionless. His heart had broken into million pieces. His soul shattered into two halfs: the one that belonged to him... and the one that belonged to Yugi, within his most precious feelings towards the boy.

He had just woken up, and he already missed Yugi. He was always greeted by him in the morning, even in the dark past few days. But now, here he was. Alone, broken, and lost. Lost in the darkness... Funny thing for him, being Yami. Yami Yugi, dark half of the pure Yugi Muoto. When he was light, Yami was darkness. And here he was, trapped in it... the darkness of his own heart, that once was the darkness of Yugi's saddened soul.

That room had been filled with the gray aura for too long... and now was trapped into the darkness, as Yami just set there, more tears streaming down his face.

But he had to do something.

He _had _to find Yugi.

He just had to.

Or else... he wouldn't live again. Not that he had that much life, being a 3000-year-old spirit. But with Yugi... everything was bright. Even his life.

~^:^~

'No... cold?'

That was the first thought Yugi had, before even opening his eyes. He expected himself to be very cold and wet. But he wasn't.

He felt very warm, and even very comfy. And he sure was not wet. Was he even lying on the wet and rigid sidewalk?

Oh no. He sure wasn't.

Yugi slowly started to open his amethyst eyes. He found himself looking to a white ceiling. He sat up, and looked around. He was actually lying on a comfortable bed, with warm sheets. In a room he's never seen before.

The walls were of a light-blue color. His bed was near a wall, on the left corner of the room. Just beside it, there was a small dresser. On the other side there was a wardrobe and a door, just in front of his bed. At his feet, close to the wall on the other corner of the room, there was a small table. There was actually nothing on it, beside an amethyst-colored telephone. On the floor there was a navy-blue carpet, covering all the room. (A/N: I am VERY BAD on describing rooms. I guess you guys noticed that... and could actually picture the room. *re-reads it* I doubt I myself can... Ugh...)

Yugi just sat there, looking over the foreign room. Where was he? What was he doing there? .... How did he get there?

Yugi finally looked down at himself, noticing (not to his surprise) that he was, obviously, not wet, and... just wearing his boxers.

'Now this is it... I've got _many_ things on my mind to worry about than just my little escape from home.' He thought to himself, as he heard someone knocking on his door, startling him slightly.

The person did not wait for any answer of the boy, and soon entered the room. Yugi watched as a beautiful girl entered 'his' room.

She had black hair, that came to the middle of her back. Her long bangs stood on the side of her pale face, and she had crimson eyes. She wore a long black dress that was actually unbuttoned up to her thighs. She also wore a long-sleeved light-gray shirt beneath the long dress, also wearing beautiful black boots, that only came a little up her shin (A/N: Did I got that right?) She had a small red ribbon tying her hair on a low ponytail, and a similar one on her shirt as well. (A/N: I'm bad at descriptions, but I hope that was a good one ^^)

"Well, I see you have awoken at last, Yugi." She said, in a low voice. She looked like an emotionless and cold girl, despite her beauty.

"Y-yeah... But... who are you? And... why did you brought me here... where am I?" Yugi asked all questions slowly. But then he looked down at him, and placed the sheet over his half-naked body. The girl raised one eyebrow.

"You... don't know me?" she asked in more than a whisper, and Yugi could barely hear her. She sighed. "Well, you are in my house. And I brought you here because, how can I say it? You were freezing to death in the cold rain yesterday late at night. I brought you here, before you died from the cold... or got sick or something." She continued, and Yugi just blinked.

He still felt a bit sick though. He felt his face a little hot, and still felt dizziness. But, what was bothering him was.... that girl _was _familiar to him.

"What's your name?" he asked her, and she blinked.

"Well, Yugi, if you can't seem to know my name, I don't think I'm gonna tell you." With that the mysterious girl rolled her eyes, and reached for the doorknob. "Go back to sleep, boy. You need to rest." Was everything she said, before walking away.

'Now that girl is weird.' He thought, before lying down on the warm bed. Before letting himself fall into the unconsciousness, Yugi's mind got back to the one thing that still remained its place before all other things...

'Yami...' he thought, then fell back asleep.

~^:^~

"Yes, he's here." The mysterious girl's voice said through the phone.

".... last night, on the side walk, unconscious." Was her reply to some of the other person's question on the other side of the phone.

"You think?" she asked. After hearing her reply, she sighed. "Okay, then... Who else..." the person on thew other side cut her off before she could finish. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. I'll keep him here." With that, the black-haired girl hung up the phone, and walked away.

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: Uh... well... uh... Yup, short chapter. ^^U Gomen! O_o uh, don't hurt me!! *runs*

Iris: *sweatdrops* Even though it was a bad chapter, could you please **review**? Pwetty pwease?

Lily: Iris can't even talk chibi-like properly! *laughs*

Iris: Oh, shut up. Go back to your game.

Lily: Okay! ^-^ Oh, and **Yami-no-Yugi**, arigatou for putting me on your favs list! *bows* Arigatou gozaimasu! (sp?) And I got my chocobo flying on disk 3 too, but I meant I just got to disk 4 now! YAY! Now I just need to go to Iifa Tree and go kick Kuja's butt...

Yu-Gi-Oh cast: *deep into oblivion* O_o what are you talking about?

Lily: Uh... oh... Gomen ^^U FFIX thing.

Yu-Gi-Oh cast: Oh... *go back to what were doing*

Lily: ^^U Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! And yes, there will be longer chapters. I promise!! ^^ BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!


	5. A place for my head

Lily: Hihi, here's the new chapter!! ^-^ *eating a chocolate bar*

Bakura: O_O Did you know you are **not** allowed to eat such things as candy or chocolate or any sweet things?

Lily: Why not?

Seto: Because you get way too insane when on sugar high.

Lily: How am I supposed to write a good chapter if I'm not on sugar high?

Joey: *mouth hangs open* You mean you CAN'T write chapter when san-... I mean, not on sugar high?

Lily: They get better when I'm on sugar high! ^-^ Besiiiiiiides... I'm not as insane as him *points to Yami Malik who's running around, laughing maniacally, and talking to himself*

Yami: *blinks* What's _his_ problem?

Lily: He's on sugar high? ^^U

Bakura: O_O You fed YAMI MALIK sugary?! Ra help us all!! *runs screaming like a little girl*

Ryou: *jaw drops* I never thought he could scream like that...

Lily: Lol, me neither! ^^U

Iris: *sweatdrop* Anyway, as for the **disclaimer**... C'mon, you know the drill! Dun own, dun sue, dun bother... Never will so shut up XP

Yugi: ^^U Also, in this fic there's **shounen ai**, that means boyxboy relationship between *blushes* me and my yami... So please, if you don't like it, don't read it ^^

Lily: *nodnod* Yup yup... As for the keys, "__" means talking and '__' means thinking.

Iris: And before we forget, we'll no longer use the lyrics from "Runaway", by Linkin Park.

Lily: *nods* Yup. But before I begin... here's the list of *ahem* not showed reviews:

Karenu-anime

****

Plz finish! Thanx so much!!

I did, didn't I? lol I continued at least ^^U

bluepapercane

****

Well written I can't wait to see the next chapter

Yay! ^^ Ppl like the way I write, YAY!

Iris: *rolls eyes*

Cygna-hime

****

Hnh. Yuugi does suffer real cute, don't you think? *bonks Yuugi on the head* See? *Jou sneaks up behind her and drops an anvil on her head* What was that for?

Jou: You worked on Nowhere Man today.

Oh.Gotta go Yami no Yuugi has a sickle bye!

*just sweatdrops* Uh... arigatou! ^^U

Delka

****

Aww, it's so sad! Write more soon, okay? For my sake, at least! ^^

I did, didn't I? ^^

ShadowSpecter

****

Aw poor Yugi! Yami should pay! [shoots yami and his friends] muahahahaha!! Ahem, anyways GREAT ficcie! PLEASE continue soon and make it happy! Well, angst is always good too so... whatever... just update please!!

^^U Arigatou, I didn't thought my fic was THAT great! YAY! I like it too, and yes, I'll make it happy! O_O But dun shoot them!!

crazy DOOM kitten

****

NO! No more suffering for yugi! Please! Yami should smarten u pand hug him and kiss him... so thother stuff... ^_^ And make poor Yugi feel all better again!

PS: Their "friends" should suffer much pain. LOTS AND LOTS OF PAIN! Yay spooky DOM

*sweatdrops* ^^U I agree, NO MORE SUFFERING FOR YUGI!!

Iris: Do you realize those reviews are from the 1st chp? You made Yugi suffer even more after it.

Lily: *sweatdrops* Uh... yeah! I know!! *goes cry in a dark corner*

Voice of Lily from the dark corner: About their "friends"... you'll see about them in this chapter... long time for them to appear, ne?

Sakura Star

****

*sniff* *sniff*... This is so sad ;-;

Please write some more ^-^

Okay! ^-^ lol

Lizzie

****

*sniff* Poor Yugi... You do know you need to finish this, right? Or else I will whack you with my hard-back book of doom! *thunder crashes* Disregard that, I've had too much soda lately. 

O_o Death threat!!

Iris: Took long to appear one...

Lily: ^^U I'm continuing, I'm continuing!

Princess Strawberry

****

*sniff* Sad opening chapter...but cool! ^-^ Poor Yugi-chan...*hugs Yugi*

Yugi: Can't breathe!! *chokes*

Whoops, my bad. ^^; Ah well, keep up the good work!

^^ It was sad, wasn't it? Lol, At least I know it'll get better... ^-^ And thanks! Good work, yay!

Autumn Ann

****

Wow! This is amazing and touching. You write so well. This is so good. I never read anything this touching. Please update soon!

Awwwww, thank you, thank you!! ^-^ Amazing and touching? YAY!

Iris: *wonders how much Pepsi she had today*

Lily: Weeeeeell... I suppose there are no missing reviews anymore! ^-^ And arigatou for you all that reviewed!! I appreciate it! Now I can finally continue my story... hoping you guys like it!!

Iris: Oh, and seems you guys are very curious about who this girl is... you'll have to wait and see ;-) lol

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

__

Runaway - Chapter 5: **Broken wings and hopeful soul**

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

(A/N: Dun mind the title... that's what sugar causes people! ^^U lol)

Yami sat on the living room, his friends sitting around him, all of them wearing a worried glance. Yami frowned, eyes closed, mind deep in thought.

Not much after Yami had woken up and walked down the stairs, the doorbell had sang into his ears, and Yami walked to the door. He was greeted by the smiling faces of Jounouchi, Honda and Ryou, but their smiles soon faded after seeing the ruby eyes of Yami red from crying, his hair a mess, his whole being looking miserable.

They asked him about what had happened, but Yami simply leaned over and hugged them, more tears falling down the face of the almighty pharaoh. After that, Yami asked all of them to enter and explained the whole situation.

And I mean the _whole_ situation.

About how Yugi seemed more distant as the days flew by, how he sensed a gray aura around the bright boy, about his outburst, and then when he came back and found Yugi missing, the mind-link between them broken.

Of course they knew there was something wrong with Yugi, but they didn't quite know that it was _this _complicated. What had they done wrong?

For half an hour now they had stopped talking, and were silent, thinking on the probable reasons why Yugi had acted so odd, and why he had ran away.

Without much progress, they were still thinking over and over things again when the doorbell rang. Ryou stood up to go get it, for Yami was still lost in his thoughts. When he opened the door, he smiled slightly.

A girl stood at the doorway, a smile playing on her lips. She had light-chestnut hair that came down to her waist. Her bangs covered her right eye, making she look slightly older than she really was. Her eyes of a greeny-blue, and her skin was of a semi-tanned color. She wore a long wine-colored cloak, a white long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Her chestnut hair was tied at the middle with a black ribbon.

"Hi, Ryou." She said smiling. "You guys are here already?" she asked, looking over the boy's shoulder. She saw Honda and Jounouchi also, and Ryou nodded.

Just when a hand pushed both aside did Ryou realize that this new girl was not alone. A girl with dark-brown hair and blue eyes entered the house, a big smile on her features, totally oblivious of the dark situation that was happening at the moment.

Ryou watched in awe as Anzu greeted the other guys with a very happy "Hi!", the others just blinked at the sudden realization that she was there.

"I'm sorry, she kinda forced me to bring her along." The girl with long hair said, placing her hand on her forehead in annoyance.

"I guessed she would..." Ryou answered, and before he could ask the girl to enter, she spoke again.

"How's he doing?" she asked. Ryou blinked a few times before answering.

"Not good... What about him?" Ryou replied.

"Fine, I suppose..." she said, and Ryou nodded. He smiled at her, and motioned for her to enter. She nodded and walked in silently. (A/N: No, this is _not_ the girl I would pair Ryou with...)

As soon as Yami got sight of her, he hurried and hugged her, crying on her shoulder. A little taken back, the girl soon placed her arms around him in a comforting hug.

"What's going on?" Anzu asked in her high voice, and all the guys looked at her.

"Yugi's gone." Honda said, and Yami's hold on the girl tightened, his tears falling once more.

"So?" Anzu replied, playing with some strands of her hair. Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean by 'So?', Anzu?" Jounouchi asked in a threatening growl.

"I mean, it's not like he's dead or something, he just kinda went away by himself. He's not a child, and could live well by himself. I'm even surprised that he hadn't done it before or anything. It's not like a big lose or anything..." Anzu trailed off, as she got sight of Yami's eyes on her. They had a menacingly glow, and fury filled his whole being.

The girl that was holding Yami had a somewhat similar glance on her eyes, and she, instead of Yami, hurried and hit Anzu across the face.

"How can you say such things?! HOW?!" She asked, and Anzu glared at her angrily.

"Tell me a part of what I said it's not true! _You_ were the ones who almost ignored Yugi! Or haven't you realized that he was there too, not just Yami? It wasn't just me, but it was part your fault too! So yes, I'm not surprised that he left, and by the look of things, I thought you wouldn't mind it either!" Anzu shouted, leaving everyone but Ryou and the other girl, with wide eyes. Ryou and the girl just looked away.

Yami looked at the ground, eyes still wide and filled with realization. For the first time... Anzu was right. He knew she was. All the things she had just said... they were all true.

And it hurt him.

It hurt him to finally realize the reason why Yugi left. And how he had been so stupid not to realize it sooner. And when he looked at his other friends, he could see that they were in the same situation he was. Yugi had been sad because of _them_. Because they didn't know that Yugi was falling apart when all their attention was on the new member of the group.

"Anzu... get out." Jounouchi said, and Anzu frowned. She hmph-ed and then walked away, the others hearing the front door being slammed as Anzu closed it with all her annoyance.

Yami felt his knees giving up, and almost collapsed when he felt the slim arms of his only girl friend holding him, then leading him to the couch, where he once more gave up the tears, letting them fall freely down his face. The others just looked at him, sharing his pain.

"Ellian..." Yami whispered on the girl's shoulder, and she muttered "shh" and kept saying comforting words, eyeing the other guys, as if asking them what to do now.

"We have to find him." Honda said, Jou nodding his head in agreement.

"And quickly. Yugi must be.... really hurt by now." Jou felt the gaze of the girl telling him to shut up, before Yami cried harder, if that was even possible.

"We'll search for him... but first, why don't we think on all possible places Yugi could have gone to? I suppose he didn't leave home not knowing where to go." Ellian Mayani said, and Yami nodded on her shoulder.

"But where?" he asked quietly.

"That's what we need to know." Ryou said. The others nodded then remained silent, thinking.

He was in none of his friends' houses. Not at Jou's, not at Honda's, not at Anzu's, not at Ryou's, not at Ellian's.... So where would he be?

They knew he had to be somewhere, but they just couldn't figure out where. Finally, Jounouchi and Honda gave up and stood up, claiming that they had to go. The other two simply nodded, while Yami gave them a very weak smile from his place in Ellian's arms, saying a clear "Thank you." within his ruby orbs.

The two left, leaving the remaining three alone with their own thoughts. Yami backed away from Ellian and stood up, walking around the living room, deep in thought, his cheeks wet from all the tears.

"Why couldn't I have noticed it earlier?" he kept asking himself, while the other two remained silent, often sharing worried glances.

"There's nothing we could have done, Yami. It's not like it was our full fault..." Ellian tried to say, but Yami cut her off.

"Of course it was our fault! We did that to him! We pained him enough that he had to run away! Ra knows how he's feeling right now! Gods know where he _is_ right now!" he snapped, trying to control his emotions. It was no use. His anger for himself, all the anguish, the regret, and all the wounds that remained in his soul... they were killing him.

"We'll find a way, Yami. I'm sure we will." Ryou said. By that time, Bakura managed to get out of the ring. He was leaning against a wall, watching the pharaoh walking back and forth, deep in his lonely and dark world.

"You could have thought of it before you have done it, Pharaoh. Now it's too late. First, find a way to retain your light. Then try to fix all the mess you've done. C'mon hikari, let's go." The tomb robber said, and Ryou could do nothing but nod, and follow the sennen spirit through the front door.

"What are we doing, Ellian?" Yami asked his remained companion.

"We are to try and find him, Yami. That's the only thing we can do for now." Ellian said, looking through the window. He nodded.

"What when we find him? What if... I can't..." Yami thought about it. If his hikari didn't want to come back with him and accept him again, then his world would be definitely over.

"We'll have to give him time, Yami." The girl said. "If he left... then he had his reasons..." she looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe if he can find his answers..."

"I just hope he is safe... And that I can find him soon..." Yami's hold around himself tightened. "I couldn't bare if something wrong happened to him..."

The girl smiled.

"I guess he's pretty safe where he is right now, Yami." Ellian assured, then looked at the clock. She had to go. She stood up, gave Yami one last hug, and walked out of the door.

Yami spent the rest of his day walking through all over Domino. He had left an hour after his friends. On the streets, on the park, he looked everywhere. If Yugi was outside in the city, he would find him. But he hadn't. And when the evening came, Yami walked back home, feeling worse than ever.

Having Yugi away from him was like there were a million daggers clanged into his heart and soul. He was sure of it.

He walked once more into Yugi's room, and laid down on his angel's bed. He could still sense the sweet smell of Yugi there. And crying, he felt into the world of dreams, feeling a bit closer to the hikari he missed more than anything.

Once again the dream of losing Yugi haunted his peaceful sleep, and Yami had them twice. This was getting totally out of control. If only in a little more than 24 hours without his aibou made him feel like this, he wouldn't stand a week without him... Less a month...

The next morning came, and Yami stayed there, lying on Yugi's bed, thinking about his friends. They were so sorry for Yugi. They, as him, hadn't realized all the pain they had caused the boy. And they would give anything to go back into the time, and fix all the damage done.

If Yami really could go back in time, he would hug his aibou every day and every minute he could. Now that he knew how it was without him.... he never wanted to feel like this ever again.

Even the tomb robber tried to "help". Of course his words more than criticized him than helped, but he had taken them as help too. Jou's words, Honda's, Ryou's, Ellian's....

But hey...

Wait a minute...

__

"I guess he's pretty safe where he is right now, Yami."

She had said that. And regarding every single word, Yami noticed...

And the thought made his eyes go wide...

Did she...

'Ellian knows where Yugi is!!'

[ **To be continued**... ]

Lily: ^^U Cliffhanger, wasn't it?

Iris: Yes... you are getting addicted to them.

Lily: *laughs* I am, aren't I?

Yugi: That's not a good thing, Lily.

Lily: *sweatdrops* Uh... yeah, you're right Yug... *ahem* Anyway, did you like it? Anzu acted like a bitch! YAY! Know what that means? *grins* Anzu bashing is neaaaaaaaaar... It sure is... heheheh

Bakura: *grins too*

Yami: *sweatdrops*

Lily: Anyway, did you like Ellian? I added her in this story so that she could be the feminine essence in the group, now that Anzu... weeeeell... she just sucks. =P And yes, she is close to Yami... you guys will find out why... Well, at least have a little idea about it later... ^-^ Please **review!!**

Iris: And don't forget: Do you want Bakura/Ryou or Ryou/OC? You NEED to answer, or else Lily will have to choose for herself... when she's actually asking for an opinion!

Lily: YEAH! Dun be evil! ;_; ^^ Anyway, next chapter will be good... and will be up very soon!! But you **have to review**, okay? Gotta go now, see ya!!


	6. One step closer

Lily: ^_^ Hyaaaaaaaaa again!! *within her inseparable chocolate bar*

Bakura: *traumatized about last time* You know I had to do a miracle to stop Yami Malik last time?

Lily: Hehhehehe... Can't help it, he asked for one! *shrugs and grins*

Yami: Lily'll get fat like that...

Lily: O_o HEEEEEEY!!

Yugi&Ryou: *nod*

Lily: Stooooop!! I won't!

Bakura: But you eat one every time...... You sure will get fat!!

Lily: That's because I need sugar for life!! Or at least for fics...

All 4: That doesn't mean you won't get fat.

Lily: O_O!!! THAT'S IT!!! *chases after them*

*no one left* *a shadow comes into the scene*

Duo Maxwell (Gundam Wing): Hey, what happened to people in here? O_o Where's everyone?

*crickets*

Duo: *sighs* As for the **disclaimer**, Lily does own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters, or anything. She's a fanfiction writer, what didja expect?

Voice from.... above?: This fic contains **shounen** **ai**, meaning a boyxboy relationship between the characters Yugi Muoto and Yami Yugi. Also, there'll be Anzu Masaki bashing, and OCs.

Duo: O_o Where did that voice come from!? Who are you?

Voice from... above?: I'm the almighty....

Duo: *faints*

VFA: .... Lily Daniels!! *jumps from a tree* Hehehe, I can't believe he fell for that one!!

Yami&Bakura: *laughing like mad*

Yugi&Ryou: ^^U *giggling*

Duo: X_X

Talking Cat: "__" means talking and '__' means thinking

All 5: O_O *faints*

Talking Cat: *grins*

Readers: *sweatdrop*

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

__

Runaway - Chapter 6: **Lost angel**

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

(A/N: _ Sugar High + Sappy mood + Lily = Funny title)

Yugi sat on the bed, knees close to his chest, arms hugging knees, mind deep in thought. He's been out for more than a day now. He didn't know where he was, and what he was to do. However, he knew he could trust that girl. He was sure he knew her from somewhere, he just couldn't remember.

But yet, his mind got back to the main reason of why he was there...

How were Yami and the others doing? What were they doing?

How did they react when they realized Yugi was gone?

Yugi didn't know. But he _did_ want to know.

'How do you want to know? You want to go back to them?' asked a smart voice inside his head (A/N: He has those too? O_o lol).

'It would be a start... I don't think running away was the right choice... not anymore...' he replied.

'Well... don't you think you need to get out of here first?'

'That's obvious.'

'Do you know where you are?'

Silence.

Yugi could almost hear the voice chuckling, and decided it was time to stop hearing it. Whatever he was to do...

He first needed to remember who that girl was. And it was no use asking her, she wouldn't answer him. He just needed to try and remember...

Outside, the rain had stopped, but Yugi had the feeling it would continue soon. He sighed and smiled slightly. Rain always had this strange effect on him. He would just smile and feel strangely peaceful inside...

But when there was no rain, then all would be gone. And right now, Yugi had a strange feeling... A very strange feeling...

~^:^~

Yami walked hurriedly towards Ellian's house. Her words kept echoing in his mind, and he was almost sure that she knew something.

__

Almost.

But if there was a hope that she knew... if Yami could finally find out where Yugi was... then he would be alive again. And he sure would run to wherever it was, and hug Yugi. Bring him back.

And then everything would be over.

He finally reached the front door. He knocked. And soon the face of a semi-sleepy Ellian greeted him. Sure she was not on her pajamas, but she should had woken up just half an hour ago or something.

"Hello, Yami. What brings you here at this time?" she asked smiling.

"Ellian, I need you to answer me." Yami said in a very low voice, and Ellian almost had to lean over to listen to his words.

"Uh... sure. Do you wanna come in?" she asked, but he shook his head.

"Do you know..." he began, and Ellian nodded him to continue. "... and answer me sincerely... Do you _know_... where Yugi is?"

Ellian blinked slowly, her eyes widening slightly. She then smiled.

"Why do you ask, Yami?" she asked. "I mean.... You know I don't really know where Yugi is and-"

"If I really knew I wouldn't be here asking you." He cut her off. "Now Ellian, I beg you... Do you know where Yugi is?" Yami asked again, and the longhaired girl stood there silent.

She then took a deep breath and nodded. Yami's eyes widened. He grabbed her shoulders, fury slowly coming to him.

"Why haven't you told me that before?! You knew I was trying desperately to find him! Why?!" he demanded, and Ellian blinked, trying to get out of his grasp, but his hold was tight.

"Yami..." she pleaded. She knew Yami was out of control, and it was all because he was apart from his light. And his angry self scared her. A whole lot.

Yami saw the fear in the girl's eyes and realized what he was doing, and let her go. The girl rubbed her shoulders slightly, and then smiled weakly. Yami muttered an "I'm sorry" and she nodded.

"I..."

"Take me to him." Yami simply said, and the girl looked at him, for it was more of a demand than anything else.

She looked into his eyes. Sadness, sorrow, hurt. And hope. What a week could do to this man if a day left him like that...?

Ellian slowly nodded, walking into her house. She grabbed her cloak, and then closed the door behind her, and started to walk through the still wet streets, the spirit of the sennen puzzle walking just beside her.

"Why haven't you told me before?" Yami insisted, and Ellian looked at the ground.

"Yugi left because he wanted, Yami. And little before he decided doing so, four of us had already noticed that there was something very wrong with him. We then realized the times Yugi wanted to talk to you, but was interrupted by Jounouchi or Honda or Anzu, who always got to you first. Yugi was being left out without you noticing." Ellian said, looking up again. Yami's eyes widened.

"You mean you _knew_ why Yugi left too? Why-"

"We thought you could have realized it before something bad happened." Ellian said before Yami could end his phrase.

"Yugi being hurt is something _very bad_ in my opinion, Mayani." Yami said, and you could tell he was quite angry with her. Yami never called Ellian by her last name. Never.

"Yeah, but there was a little bit of hope in us that made us believe that you would realize it before Yugi was hurt even more. But when you came back to us 2 days ago, and I saw the hurt in your eyes, we realized that the worse had happened. Or it was to happen real soon." She continued, before turning on a corner.

Yami only kept his head down. How could have he been so damn stupid?

"You said four of you noticed? You mean..."

Ellian nodded.

Before Yami could ask any more questions, he spotted a mansion over a corner. A mansion he knew who belonged to.

"There's no way..." Yami's jaw hang open. Never he would have believed Yugi was _there._

"You wouldn't have thought he would be there, right Yami?" Ellian asked, smiling.

They entered the front yard, slowly walking towards the front door. All over the garden, there were red roses, violets, and lilies. All the flowers were still wet from the night's rain, and the very weak light of the sun reflected on the raindrops, making the whole place shining. It was really beautiful.

When they reached the door, Ellian knocked, and a maid greeted them. Before Ellian could say anything, a girl pushed the maid aside slowly, and faced Ellian.

"I thought you would be here soon." The back-haired girl said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Where is Yugi?" the voice startled the black-haired girl slightly, and she finally spotted the young pharaoh behind Ellian, looking very mad. The girl looked at Ellian with a look that said "Why the heck did you bring him here for?!"

"I know he is here, now take me to him." Yami demanded, and the girl glared at him.

"You don't order me around, Yami." She replied.

"Just take him to Yugi, Chris. Please." Ellian said, and the girl called Chris looked at her. She then sighed and nodded.

"Just follow me, and you'll get to see him." Chris said, and started walking up the main stairs. Yami and Ellian followed her, and the maid from before closed the door.

Chris lead them through a corridor, and then stopped at the last door from 5 (A/N: Mansions have many useless rooms.... *wonders what the other rooms are for*). Before she could reach the doorknob, Yami walked past her and opened the door.

There, sitting on the bed, was the reason of all his mind-troubles. The reason of his existence. The reason why he was still alive.

Yugi looked up at him, with wide surprised eyes.

"Yami?" he asked.

"Yugi..." the older teen (A/N: 3000 years can make one older... lol) whispered, and he could sense tears forming in his eyes.

[ **To be _continued_** ]

Lily: ^-^ Cliffy!!

*something flying comes and hits her directly on the forehead*

Lily: @_@ owwwww... *passes out*

Iris: *sweatdrop* Serves you right... the readers are probably wanting to do worse things with you right now? Like murder...

Bakura: *grins* I could always help them...

Iris: ¬¬U BAKURA!!

Yugi: -_-U Anyway, please **review.** Lily needs them to continue this!

Duo: And she's promising fluff for the next chapter! ^-^

Yami: What are you still doing here?

Duo: T-T Lily said I was to be here till she let me go back to my fandom...

Iris: Aibou is possessive and dun want other fangirls hugging you all the way. ^^U hahaha

Duo: ¬¬U It's not funny...

Bakura: Yes it is... *coughShinigamisbeingcontroledbyagirlcough*

Iris: She's no ordinary girl, 'Kura...

Ryou: Yeah, she's the "Angel of Death"...

Iris: No..... she's Lily.

Bakura: O_o oh yeah... *pats Duo's back* I pity you...

Duo: T-T Thanks for the support

Bakura: You survived her glomps, you are a hero.

Duo: Not, actually "Heero" is another guy from my fandom...

Bakura: ¬¬ *hits him with baseball bat*

Duo: @_@ oi......

Iris: You deserved it, Duo... ^^U Anyway, please **review.**


	7. With you

Lily: *smirking evilly*

Yami: And whyyyy would you be smirking like Bakura this time?

Lily: Oh, because it's fun torturing the others!

Bakura: *grins* Way ta go, Lil-chan!

Lily: *laughs evilly* YEAH!! I think I'm driving my bro insane. I keep watching that episode from the first season where Yami duels with Bakura for the first time, and Yugi is the Dark Magician, Jou the Flame Swordsman...

Iris: And he's getting really annoyed by it!!

Lily: Not to mention I keep watching all the 3 seasons' openings on his computer, and keep listening to the songs...

Iris: Besides, she keeps murmuring: "Seconds season..... I need Yugi's second season... second seaaaaaaasoooooooooon..."

Yami: Basically, you're doing your best to drive your brother nuts?

Lily: ^_^

Yugi: That smile answers you question, ne Yami-kun?

Yami: *nods*

Lily: Hehehe... Stopping the ranting, let's begin with the **disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Never had, never will, so don't bother suing me... =P I just own the plot and the OCs.

Bakura: Yeah, and this story contains **shounen ai**, and I don't think I really need to tell you guys what that means. This has Yami/Yugi, *grins* Bakura/Ryou and Seto/OC, so don't tell us we didn't warn you, because we certainly DID!

Ryou: ^^U Yeah... anyway, "__" means talking, '__' means thinking, //__// is Yami to Yugi and /__/ is vice-versa.

Lily: Now, let's stop ranting, won't we? *plays "Shuffle" once again*

Lily's bro voice: NOT AGAAAAAAAAIN!! GAAAAAAAAH!!! *runs out screaming bloody murder*

Lily: *smirks* On with this.

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

__

Runaway - Chapter 7: **Reunited**

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

(A/N: Yami: Whoaaaaaaaaa, a normal chapter name!! Lily: Oh, shut up ¬¬U Iris: Lack of sugar sucks, ne aibou? Lily: *nods sadly*)

Yugi looked up at him, with wide surprised eyes.

"Yami?" he asked.

"Yugi..." the older teen whispered, and he could sense tears forming in his eyes.

He couldn't take it anymore. Now knowing why Yugi had left, and everything Yami had done to him, the once pharaoh hurried to Yugi's bed and hugged the small teen, making that Yugi was taken back and really surprised by his actions.

Not just that, but the fact that Yami was really there amazed Yugi. How did he get there? How did he know Yugi was there? Why... was he...

Crying?

"Y-Yami..." Yugi said on the taller one's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked, and Yami let go of him a little to look into his eyes.

Yugi saw the tears falling from his yami's eyes and his own widened in more surprise. Yami touched the side of his cheek and smiled weakly.

"I am now..." he whispered, and got back to hugging Yugi.

Yami couldn't control the tears that kept falling for the simple fact that he knew why Yugi was broken. It wasn't the few hours that they were apart that made Yami feel like he was the worst person in the whole Earth. It was the fact that Yugi has been feeling miserable for more time than he could think, and he was the one who actually caused his aibou's pain.

It was over now.

Ellian and Chris, the two girls that were with Yami until he decided to storm into the room, stood at the doorway, looking at the scene. Yugi, looking over Yami's shoulder, spotted them there, and at the sight of Ellian, his eyes got even wider.

He knew that girl. She was the one he had met just a year ago, the one that Yami had a big affection towards. Ellian Mayani.

He remembered the time when they had met, and Yugi introduced her to the spirit. Yami blinked, and Yugi could see his eyes got slight watery. After the girl had left, Yugi asked Yami what was wrong, for the spirit was crying. He quickly wiped the tears away, and faced Yugi, smiling.

__

"She just made me remember of someone from my past. Someone... very important to me, that I lost way too soon, Yugi..." Yugi remembered his answer. He tilted his head to the side, and asked Yami who would be so important. The spirit just smiled wider, and ruffled Yugi's hair. _"Someone not as important as you, Yugi." _Was his reply, and he hugged a blushing and confused Yugi, laughing slightly as his aibou's reddened cheeks.

Weeks later Yami would be great friends with Ellian, more like brothers, like they have known each other forever.

Yugi didn't know why she was there, but managed to semi-wave to her through the hug Yami was still giving him. She smiled widely and waved back, with Chris rolling her eyes, closing the door soon after.

Ellian started walking down the stairs, towards the front door.

"I have to do some things, but I'll be back later, okay?" Ellian told Chris, who nodded.

"He is going to be here later too, I suppose." Chris said, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"He, huh?" Ellian smirked, and Chris nodded, when the other girl supposed a normal girl would blush. Ellian rolled her eyes, and started walking out, when she heard Chris saying, "If _he_ doesn't come, then I'll be very happy", and laughed, knowing exactly who the crimson-eyed girl was talking about.

Back with Yugi, Yami had finally released him, and was now just looking into his eyes, his own still watery. The realization that he was now with the reason why he had left shook Yugi to reality, and he looked down, breaking the eye contact with his other half. He was still hurt.

"Why... are you here, Yami?" Yugi asked in a weak voice, making the other one blink, then look sadly at Yugi, grabbing his chin and lifting it up, making that the little light looked at him.

"I'm sorry Yugi." Were his words, and they startled Yugi.

The young tenshi looked at Yami in awe, the other one controlling his tears again. He had _never_ cried like this before, and he knew that for sure. But braking Yugi's heart and almost shattering his soul wasn't an ordinary thing, and he was well aware of that. But right now he needed to clear the things.

"I... I... I haven't realized what... was happening... to you, Yugi..." Yami tried to search for the right words to say. "Neither of _us_ did. If we knew... If _I _knew_, _I'd never let it happen Yugi..." he said, and touched the side of Yugi's cheek, the little one's attention fully on him. "You were feeling left out, weren't you?" he asked again, and Yugi looked away from him, nodding his head slightly.

"I... tried to talk to you, but... you were always talking to Honda, or Jounouchi, or Anzu..." Yugi said in more than a whisper, but Yami could clearly hear him. He was hearing close to his every word. "And you were always with them, too... You never stayed with me anymore..." Yugi finished, and Yami widened his eyes a little.

"But... that was part your fault, Yugi." Yami said, and Yugi looked at him, hurt evident in his eyes, which made Yami shiver with regret, but he continued. "You didn't have to... stay away from us..."

"Why would I want be with you when you ignored me?" Yugi asked simply, and his words hurt Yami more than he thought.

//I'm sorry, Yugi...// came Yami's hurt and even tearful voice in Yugi's mind, and he almost jumped.

He hadn't realized that the moment Yami entered through that door and hugged him tightly, the mind-link between them was back. And through it Yugi could sense all Yami's feelings... Regret, hurt... And he knew that Yami was telling him the truth. He was really sorry.

"I-I... know you don't... you don't really have to believe me after everything, Yugi... You have the... right not to..." Yami was saying, trying his best to tell Yugi what he really wanted to, even if it... hurt. He now had released Yugi's cheek and was just sitting near him on the bed, looking at the ground. "But please, Yugi..."

//Let me stay with you.// he finished in Yugi's mind, now looking at him. He just wasn't able to say it out loud.

Yugi smiled weakly, and nodded. Yami's eyes watered once more, and he offered his arms, pleading for Yugi to let him hold his aibou again. Yugi obeyed and leaned over, falling on Yami's warmth, letting his head rest on the other's firm chest.

/But Yami.../ Yugi began, and Yami's features filled with hurt, knowing what Yugi tried to tell him, but he smiled with understanding.

//That doesn't mean you forgive me too... Right, aibou?//

Yugi hugged Yami tightly after his words. Even though he was right, Yugi was happy... because Yami had finally called him as he used long time before all this began. With the same tone as well. He smiled against Yami's chest, and closed his eyes.

He maybe didn't forgive Yami yet, and was still hurt...

But he was sure he wouldn't be for too long.

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: SEE? FLUFF!! AND NOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGER!! Are you guys happy now?

Everyone: *nod*

Lily: I am too ^_^

Iris: You were bad because you hurt Yugi too much, ne Lily-chan?

Lily: T-T *nods* But everything's gonna be happy now! Even funny!!

Yugi: You mean next chapter will be funny?

Lily: *giggles and nods* Yeah! Courtesy of Mr. Katsuya!

Yami: *chuckles* It's always him...

Lily: *laughs* Yes, it is. Anyway, PLEASE **REVIEW!! **Did you guys know there's 3 chapters left of this fic? ^_^ Do not worry, I have plenty Yami/Yugi fics ready...

Iris: Oh yeah, and we wanted to ask you guys for help... THE FIRST CONTEST OF "Runaway"!!

Lily: *grins* Yeaaaaaaaaah... We wanted to ask you guys... **what should we do to Anzu. We want to bash her the best and funnier way possible, and we wanted to humiliate her... So, what are your ideas? The best one will be used, and the person will, obviously, get credit by it. And you guys will enjoy, maybe, some Bakura/Ryou. **So, what do you say? Who wants to bash Anzu? *grins wider* THE CONTEST IS ON!! ^_^

Yami&Yugi: *laugh* And don't forget to **review! **That's only way to participate the contest!

Duo: The whole Anzu Bashing thing will happen on chapter 9... So get ready!

Bakura: And _what the heck_ are you doing here, Maxwell?

Lily: ^___^ *glomps him*

Duo: *sweatdrops*

Bakura: Oh... *smirks* I see...

Lily: *remembers **Destiny**'s review* *isn't quite a fan of 1x2/2x1...* *is about to say something 'bout it*

Duo: *covers her mouth* Don't.

Lily: Okay then...

Duo: *sweatdrops*

Yugi&Yami: ^^U


	8. Somewhere I belong

Lily: *writing in the same day as the last chapter*

Yami: That's what I call inspiration!

Lily: ^_^ yay! At least I can run from Mr. Writer's Block in this fic.... HE DOESN'T EVEN COME NEAR IT!! *laughs evilly*

Yugi: *sweatdrops* And who has gotten way too much around Bakura?

Yami: Lily Maxwell Daniels is the one!

Yugi&Yami: *sweatdrop*

Ryou: I wonder if she doesn't have other fics to worry about?

Iris: She _does_ have...

Lily: ¬¬U What, you guys want me to stop writing this fic? Okay...

Everyone: NO! COME BACK HERE!!

Lily: ^_^ Glad you are such understandable people!

Bakura: Glad to know you are such a blackmailing kind of person... *sighs* As for the stupid **disclaimer**, Lily does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or us, Yu-Gi-Oh! people...

Yu-Gi-Oh! cast: YAY!

Lily: ¬¬U

Bakura: *glare at them to shut them up* ...... she just own the plot and her stupid OCs.

Yugi: This fic contains **shounen ai**... But I don't think we should be warning you anymore ^_^ The pairings are *blushes* Yami/Yugi... Bakura/Ryou and Seto/OC. Also, there'll be Anzu bashing.

Iris: "__" means talking, '__' means thinking, _italic_ is flashback, //__// is Yami to Yugi and /__/ is Yugi to Yami. There, we've done it.

Everyone: BEGIN!!

Lily: OKAY!! Geez, impatient people...

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

__

Runaway - Chapter 8: **Like it should have always been**

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

(A/N: Yami: You got sugar now, didn't you? Lily: ^______^ Yami: Thought so... -_-U Lily: But it's a good title! Yami: I know, I just wanted to annoy you *grins* Lily: ¬¬U Why does everyone like doing that?)

Ellian was at home, one hour later, finishing some of the homework for the next day, since it was Monday and she had to had it all done or she would be in trouble (A/N: HAH! And you thought they were on vacation? Or maybe that I had forgotten about the stupid school, huh? Nooo, I didn't! The whole thing happened during the weekend... ^^U lol.... But HEY! Yugi was planning on skipping school by running away? Baaaad boy...), when the doorbell rang. Wondering if this was some kind of "Let's go to Ellian's house and keep her from finishing her homework or taking a nap" day, she stood up and walked to the door, finding herself face-to-face with a worried-looking Jounouchi.

'Everyone's coming to my house with a very worried face today.' She thought sadly, and smiled at Jou.

"Hi Jou, what's up?" she asked, and the blonde smiled slightly.

"I was wondering if you saw Yami, Ell? I called him at home, but he wasn't there." Jou said, and Ellian blinked.

'I guess I can tell him.' She thought.

"Yami's with Yugi." She smiled. "I told him where he was." She finished, and Jou's jaw dropped open, his eyes almost popping out.

"You _knew_ where Yugi was? You KNOW where Yugi is?!" he asked, shaking her shoulders.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes!!" she managed to say while stopping the boy from shaking her any further, grabbing his arms. "And calm down, Jou!" she said, adjusting her clothes and hair.

"Talk me to him! Take me to him!! C'mon, c'mon, do it Ell!!" Jou said fast and excitedly, almost jumping. This sure got a giggle from Ellian.

'And to think he was ignoring Yugi... Oh well, he's Jounouchi, ain't he? His brain is not something to be proud of, as someone I know would say...' Thought Ellian smirking.

"Okay, Jou, I'll take you to him." Ellian said, and closed the door behind her.

"Let's go!!" Jou said, and pushed Ellian forward.

"C'mon Jou, just. quit. pushing!" Ellian complained. But guess what?

It didn't work.

~^:^~

For the past hour Yami had been holding Yugi still, and this was sure getting the younger one sleepy. The warmth of Yami's body, the comfortable feeling that filled him, and how perfect this all seemed...

But then Yugi's mind finally woke up from its daydream, and Yugi let go of Yami, which gained very a disappointed groan from Yami. Yugi looked in his eyes, and the darker one smiled.

"Something wrong, Yugi?" he asked gently. Oh, things seemed to have gotten really better and like it were before...

"How did you find me?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to the side (A/N: CUTE!! *hugs Yugi plushie*). Yami smiled.

"Ellian knew where you were here, and I... uh, asked her to bring me here." He said, but knew that he kind of "demanded" Ellian to bring him there, and sure would think of doing something.... bad with her if she refused.

'Even being _her_ reincarnation...' He thought. (A/N: I challenge you to find out who is "she"! ^_~)

"But I never really thought you'd be in Chris' mansion." Yami finished, playing with Yugi's hair. Yugi blinked.

Chris..... Chris....

'That's it!!' his mind screamed.

"Ah!!" Yugi exclaimed, gaining a confused look from his companion.

//What is it, Yugi?// Yami asked in his mind.

"The girl... she's Chris Daisuke, isn't she?" Yugi asked, and Yami blinked, nodding.

Chris Daisuke. The cold girl that entered their school just last year, like Ellian. She never really talked to them, and was silent and distant, usually found reading a book under some tree. She wasn't kind of their friend... actually she was no one's real friend, so it was acceptable and understandable that Yugi didn't recognize her. And then Yugi remembered... that she wore a crimson bracelet on her right wrist, something he just noticed this morning when she came to bring him breakfast. It was a present... Given to her by...

Yugi smiled. Now everything was clear.

"Yugi?" Yami called his name, and he got back from his thoughts. "What is it?"

"It's just that I... didn't actually remember Chris at first, and was thinking on who she was till now." Yugi admitted, and looked at the floor, ashamed. Yami smiled, and pulled Yugi to him, into another hug.

"I see... Well, I would be surprised if you recognized her at first glance, for you never really talked that much with her, ne aibou?" Yami asked, and Yugi smiled, nodding. Then Yami smirked. "And I myself just talk to her and know her better cause, remember who she's gotten as a boyfriend?" he asked, and Yugi giggled, nodding.

"Who would have thought he'd find a perfect girlfriend?" Yugi asked.

"Who would have thought he'd find a _girlfriend._" Yami joked, and Yugi laughed. "But hey, don't you think they're perfect?" Yami asked, and released Yugi to look at his beautiful face.

"Yes... both are really... how can I say?" Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment, and Yami laughed.

"'Sweet'?" he asked grinning, and Yugi nodded.

"Very funny." Said a voice at the doorway, and both looked up, finding Chris there, arms crossed. They laughed nervously.

"Hey there, Chris-san..." Yugi said, and she looked at him. Then at Yami. And chuckled.

"I see that, you two finally made up?" she asked, seeing that Yami was still holding Yugi. "And back to jokes?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"You could say so..." Yami said, looking at Yugi.

Chris was probably about to say something, when the doorbell rang. She sighed and climbed down the stairs. The bell rang again. And again. And yet again...

Chris growled under her breath. Whoever this person was, was going to hear some "things"...

~^:^~

Jou pressed the doorbell many times, and Ellian sweatdropped. Chris was not the kind of person you would want to get annoyed at you...

"Uh... Jou? If I were you, I'd stop..." Ellian said, but Jou kept singing the doorbell again...

When Chris opened the door herself, she looked very annoyed and quite angry. When she saw it was Jou, then...

"Where's Yugi?" he asked, entering the mansion _without_ being invited, and looked around, amazed.

"You climb the stairs, turn left, enter the second corridor, then it's the last door... HEY! WAIT!!" Ellian said, and Jou hurried to climb the stairs, and did everything Ellian told him to.

This of course pissed Chris even more...

"I'm gonna kill him..." she muttered under her breath, and Ellian sweatdropped, both running up the stairs. When they were on top, Jou was standing there, looking back at them.

"Jounouchiiiiiiii..." Chris hissed, getting closer to him. He turned his back to them, and waved his arms around, seeing the corridor where Yugi was supposed to be. He, accidentally, hit Ellian with his arm, and the girl fell the stairs.

"AAAAHHH!!" she screamed, and Chris could do nothing but watch with wide eyes as her friend fell all those stairs...

Jou, completely oblivious of everything, just ran towards Yugi's room, which got Chris _even angrier_.

'Hope Ellian's okay...' she thought, looking down the stairs, where Ellian had finally reached the bottom, and was rubbing her head. Chris then followed Jou.

Jou opened the door wide, and when saw Yugi in Yami's arms, grinned widely.

"YUG!!!" he exclaimed, and hurried to the boy, taking him out of Yami's arms, and hugging him himself, and Yami, in the process, was thrown out of the bed. "We've found you! Are you okay? It's great to see ya Yug!!" Jou kept saying, and Yugi laughed.

"It's good to see you again, Jou." He said. His friend was crying openly, and he knew that he probably felt as bad as Yami.

His friend let go of him, sniffed, and grinned widely. Then the grin faded, and he looked at the ground.

"I... I'm sorry, Yugi. We were really stupid ignoring you like that. But we didn't intent to, Yugi, I swear!!" he said, begging Yugi for forgiveness with his chocolate orbs. Yugi nodded.

"I know, Jou. It's okay, really." Yugi said, and Jou grinned again. "Now, everything is..." Yugi said.

"Yeah, you know, Yami was the one who got most affected when you ran away. He got deep in depression, you know..." Jou said, then felt someone hit him in the head. "Ow, HEY!"

"I'm still here, you know, Jou?" Yami asked, then threw Jou out of the bed, and hugged Yugi again.

"HEY!" Jou complained again, but smiled.

"JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA!!!!" came a scream from the doorway, and Jou stood up quickly, facing a very-very-very-pissed-off Chris. "Who do you think you are for entering MY HOUSE LIKE THAT?!" she continued. "Do you even realize what you've done to Ellian?! And how come you ENTERED THIS ROOM WITHOUT BEING INVITED?!" she yelled, and Jou sweatdropped.

"JOOOOOOUUUUUU!!" yelled Ellian at the doorway, holding the right side of her head and with her right eye closed in pain. "WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"Ellian, what happened to you?" Yugi and Yami asked at the same time.

"Yeah, what happened, did you fall from the stairs or something?" Jou asked, and Ellian and Chris felt their jaws drop open.

"You mean you don't know?!" Ellian asked in amazement, and Jou shook his head. Chris hit her forehead with her palm.

"How dumb can you get, Jounouchi..." she muttered and exited the room.

"What?" he kept asking.

"You kind of accidentally made me fall down the stairs." Ellian said, and Jou's eyes widened.

"I did? Oh my, sorry, sorry Ellian!!" he told her quickly, and she smiled. Taking her hand off her head she saw some red liquid on her hand, and was shocked.

"I'm bleeding!" she exclaimed, and everyone gasped.

"C'mon Ellian, sit here." Yami said standing up, then motioning to the bed, beside Yugi. Ellian did so, and smiled at Yugi.

"I'll bring the aid kit." Chris said at the doorway, and left. Soon after, the doorbell rang again. Everyone in the room heard Chris' scream in annoyance. "Jounouchi, get the door!" she yelled from wherever she was, and Jou sweatdropped then shook his head.

"One time she's yelling at me, the other she's asking me to get the door. What does she think I am, her pet or something?!" he muttered under his breath, making everyone in the room hold a laugh.

Yugi was really surprised they were there. His friends were back to him, and they were there _exactly_ for him.

"How are you, Yugi?" came the voice of Ellian, and Yugi looked at her. Yugi looked around for Yami, and found him leaning against the wall just across them. He smiled.

"I'm fine now, Ellian." He said truthfully, and she nodded. Once Chris was back and bandaged Ellian's head quickly, Jou came in, fuming. Probably the last minutes he had been talking with the new guests, who now entered the small room.

"Yugi! How are you?" asked Ryou, walking towards the bed, and standing in front of him. Yugi just smiled, and Ryou took it as a positive answer. Next to the door were more two figures, and one of them was _sure_ the cause of Jou's annoyance.

"This turned out as some kind of reunion? I never thought Yami wold find out Yugi was here so soon." Came the handsome voice of Seto Kaiba, and at the sound of his voice, Chris quickly smiled (A/N: She knew how to do that?) and walked over to him. Seto saw the bandage on Ellian, and looked over to Jou. "I bet that was your doing?" Jou growled.

"How do you know that?" he asked, and Seto chuckled, Chris rolling her eyes.

"Well, no one can really stay around you without getting in some kind of trouble." She pointed, and Ellian sweatdropped. Yugi was just watching everything, his mind jumping.

They were _all_ there. They really were! 

"In resume, puppy can't do anything good." Seto said, and Jou frowned.

"Look..." he was about to say, but another voice cut him off.

"Are you going to fight forever? Are we going to _stay_ here doing **nothing** forever?" asked the voice of Bakura.

"You can always go, Bakura." Yami answered, until now very quiet.

"Yeah! No one really asked you to come, you just came because Ryou wanted to come too! We're all here for Yugi!!" came the voice of Honda from the doorway, until now trying to make his way into view.

"Okay, this is it! I want _everybody_ exiting this room right now!" Chris said, pushing everyone out of the room. Yami and Ellian were the only ones left there.

"I guess I'll go home. I have some homework to finish." Ellian said and stood up.

"AH! I have homework!" Yugi exclaimed just as she stood up, and both taller teens looked at him. Ellian smiled.

"When I'm finished, I can come here and you can take a look at mine. No one will ever know." She said winking.

"I can get your books, Yugi." Yami said, and Ellian nodded, then she left. Yugi and Yami were now alone again in the room. Yami walked over to Yugi's bed and sat down again.

"They all came here to ask about me and ask if I was okay..." Yugi said, and Yami nodded.

"I told you, Yugi... we are all sorry..." he said slowly and very low, looking into the nothing. Yugi hugged him all of a sudden, making the older one blink, and nodded.

/But... there is... someone.../ Yugi told his yami through their mind link, and Yami frowned. 

__

"You were the ones who almost ignored Yugi! Or haven't you realized that he was there too, not just Yami? It wasn't just me, but it was part your fault too! So yes, I'm not surprised that he left, and by the look of things, I thought you wouldn't mind it either!"

Those words were still very recent in Yami's mind. He knew Yugi meant Anzu, since she was the only one who didn't come to see him, and it reminded him of her very words from the day before. Anzu didn't care about Yugi, and Yami knew about it now. But he didn't know how to tell that to Yugi. Not knowing what to do, Yami released the boy (Yugi pouted after this) and smiled to him.

"I'll go to your house bring your books, okay?" he told the light, and stood up. Yugi panicked, not really knowing why, and hold his wrist, making that Yami looked back at him blinking.

"But Yami..." he complained silently, and looked down. Yami smiled. He leaned over, and hugged Yugi.

//Don't worry, aibou. I'll be back real soon, okay? I won't leave you.// he assured in Yugi's mind, and felt the boy nodding. Now sure he could leave, Yami released Yugi, and walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.

Climbing down the stairs, he heard the voices coming from the rich living room. Entering the ambient, Yami spotted everyone there, eyes looking at him the moment he stepped into the room. Jou was lying on the couch comfortably, like it was his, with Honda at his feet, glaring at him, a look that said "Would you sit like a normal human, this ain't your house, don't you have any manners?". Ellian and Ryou were sitting on another couch, Bakura leaning against a wall just behind them. Seto and Chris (this last one massaging her temples) were sitting on another couch, across Ryou's, their back to Yami.

"What do you think, Yami?" Honda asked, sighing at Jou's bad manners and horrible behavior.

"Yeah, you think Yugi will forgive us?" Jou asked, hurt clear in his voice. Yami just looked into the nothing, deep in thought.

"I don't know... He seems to have accepted our apologies but..." he said, closing his eyes.

"After everything you guys put the boy through, give him at least time." Bakura hissed, rolling his eyes.

"You don't expect Yugi to forgive you so easily and fast, do you?" Seto asked, Chris' head lying on his shoulder. "You have caused him..."

"Too much pain..." Ryou finished for him, looking very disturbed by the situation.

"At least you guys kind of knew what he was going through!" Jou exclaimed, pointing to Seto, Chris, Ellian and Ryou. "We had no idea, and because of that, we kept hurting him more and more!" he continued, then hiding his face on the couch's cushion, afraid of breaking down.

"Jou's right..." Honda said, and everybody felt into a disturbing silence for the next few minutes. Ellian then sighed, and stood up.

"Just give him time, okay?" she said. "I'm sure that in the right time... Yugi'll learn to forgive us, _just_ if we do our best to redeem ourselves."

"If it depends on me, Yugi'll never be alone _ever _again." Yami confessed, and Ellian smiled acknowledging.

"Yeah, I'm with Yami!" Jou and Honda exclaimed. Ryou smiled, and Bakura just stood neutral. Seto and Chris just shrugged.

"Yugi'll be very happy for that." Ellian said, winking. Then, for like the thousandth time that day, the doorbell rang. Chris growled low under her breath.

"If you want, I can tell the person to go away." Seto offered, but the girl stood up.

"Thank you, but I prefer doing it myself... My way." She said annoyed, and went towards the front door, very well seen from the living room. They heard she exclaim a loud "What the hell?!" and they soon spotted a dark-brown haired girl talking to Chris. She was about to close the door on girl's face, when Yami and Ellian got there, facing her.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Yami asked in a low and threatening tone of voice.

"I called to everybody's houses and someone at Ryou's told me he was here, so I supposed everyone else was here. So, what are you doing here?" Anzu asked happily, like nothing was happening.

"Yugi is here, now... Go. Away." Chris said under her breath, and was ready to close the door when Anzu grabbed it and stepped into the house.

"Really? Can I see him?" she asked smiling, and the others from the living room, plus Yami and Ellian glared at her in awe. How _could_ she ask such a thing after what happened the day before at Yugi's house?

"Anzu... get out before..." Yami was about to say, when Ellian grabbed Anzu's arm tightly and forcefully dragged the girl out of the house, muttering a "I'm going, be right back" to Yami, while shutting the door behind her.

Outside, Anzu complained that her arm hurt at Ellian's grasp, and just once they were out of the mansion's yard, did Ellian release her.

"_Who_ do you think you are asking if you can see Yugi?" Ellian asked, anger filling her whole being. "YOU aside from anyone in that room should NEVER ask such a thing! You have _no_ right to see him! And Yami's too happy right now for you to come and ruin everything!" Ellian kept her voice down, for not causing a scandal on the street.

"That's exactly because of Yami that I wanted to see Yugi." Anzu spat, a sick grin appearing on her disgusted features. "I didn't want to see the shrimp ever again, and would love not to ever do it in my life again, but if it makes Yami happy that I'm his friend, then I'd sure do it." She finished, and Ellian didn't know if she was shocked, or deeply disgusted at Anzu.

"How can... you say that? You would pretend to be Yugi's friend, when you _despise_ him, just to be with _Yami_?" Ellian concluded, and Anzu nodded.

"Of course! Yesterday it made clear to me that Yami _really_ cared about Yugi, being worried sick about him and such. And I'd do everything to be with Yami." She leaned over and whispered on Ellian's ear. "I'd _everything_ to have him. And you have no idea how badly I want him right now. Yami'll be mine. I know he likes me." she said, then smirked.

At that one, Ellian could do nothing but laugh at Anzu's face, which made the bitch really mad.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, and Ellian looked at her, her eyes have a sparkle of enjoyment on saying the words she was about to tell her.

"Yami doesn't like you, Anzu. In _any_ way. After yesterday, I can say he pretty much hates you by now, or maybe even despises you, as much as you despise Yugi." She told her, and Anzu's eyes went wide. "And I'm pretty much sure he'd never like you in that way ever, Anzu."

"Why not? I'm hot and smart enough for him to fall easily for me." she smiled evilly, but Ellian's eyes kept the sparkle. "What are you implying? That he likes _you_..." Anzu smirked. "... as much as _you_ like him? Keep dreaming."

Ellian's eyes showed hurt for no more than a mere second, and she was smiling again.

"I do love Yami, but I know he doesn't love me back. He likes me as a friend... Even maybe as a sister, and I'm just happy with that. That's enough love that he can give me, and I accept that with open arms." Ellian told Anzu.

"So what are trying to tell me? He likes someone else?" Anzu asked, and Ellian raised an eyebrow.

"You have no idea of Yami's feelings, Anzu." She smiled. "And I'm happy for that. I know who Yami loves, and no, I'm not the one who's gonna tell you. I'm pretty happy for him, and I'm sure the person loves him back. Yami's happy, I'm happy, everybody's happy." She leaned over to Anzu, and had a hard glare. "So go away, and leave everybody alone, Anzu. No one likes you, and no one will ever again."

With that, Ellian walked off, leaving Anzu quite perplexed at the middle of the street. When she heard the door of the Daisuke's mansion opening and Yami leaving the house, she decided not to talk to him, afraid that Ellian's words were true. Instead, she left quickly, and Yami made his way peacefully towards the Game Shop, where he grabbed Yugi's book, and headed back to where his aibou was.

Inside the mansion, meanwhile, just as Yami left, everybody looked at each other.

"We have to do something with Anzu." Jou said.

"Yeah, man. I won't stand that girl coming talk to us, and annoying us any further." Honda said, and Ryou silently nodded. Chris smirked.

"Don't worry." She said. "I have an idea."

Later that day, Yugi, with the help of Ellian, finished his homework. And, most to Yami's great happiness, said the most awaited words that the sennen spirit wanted that moment.

"Yami, let's go home?"

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: *phew* Loooooooooooong chapter... But I pretty much liked it! ^_^ Didn't you?

Iris: Yeah, Anzu bashing!!

Everyone: *cheers*

Lily: But next chapter there'll be MORE Anzu bashing for Anzu haters!! You just have to wait... AND SEND YOUR IDEA, OK?

Yugi: *nods* Please, don't forget to **review**, or Lily won't do the next chapter, and won't do fluffiness...

Yami: O_o *hugs Yugi in fear*

Lily: Yeaaaaaaaaah... *grins evilly* Review = new chapter = fluff closer. No review = no new chapter = no fluff. SO **REVIEW!! **Onegai?

Iris: So see ya all later!!


	9. Lying from you

Lily: Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa guys!! *laughs*

Yugi: Why are you laughing?

Yami: It can't be good, Yugi... It just... can't...

Lily: *grins* Indeed, for most of people, IT SURE IS!!

Yugi: *sweatdrops* And what is it?

Lily: Oh, I get to BASH ANZU!! ^_^ This chapter contains the major Anzu bashing!!

Ryou: And who won the contest?

Lily: *sweatdrops* Well, as so little people sent me ideas.... I'M ACTUALLY ACCEPTING ALL OF THEM!!

Yami: What?! How come?!

Lily: Well, **ChaosDragon**'s idea rocked (from chp 7), and I am fully using it in this chapter.... **Lia-baka**'s idea (From chp 7) was quite interesting too... I may use it! ^_^ And **Princess Strawberry**'s ideas too... But sorry **radfel**, I can't really kill her... *sigh* Yeah, right, sorry! My friends were disappointed too... *sighs* *wishes she could just KILL HER*

Iris: We need to humiliate her, not kill her... that's worse, really. *smirks*

Lily: Oh yeah! I also got a review saying that the American Anzu is the b&%$# one... that the Japanese one is cool... but, hey, guess what? I'm not in the USA, I'm in Brazil, and she sucks! HAH!

Yugi: *sweatdrops*

Seto: STOP RANTING!!

Lily: I'm not ranting! I'm commenting some of my reviews and telling 'bout the contest! SHUT UP! *sticks tongue out at him*

Seto: So childish ¬¬U

Iris: *sweatdrops* Aaaaaaaaanyway... as for the **disclaimer**, LILY DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!! DON'T YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT?!

Yugi: O_o I think I'm deaf now... *sweatdrops* Anyway, this fic contains **shounen ai**, and the pairings are Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou and Seto/OC. Also... there's **MAJOR Anzu bashing in this chapter**, so you've been warned ^_^

Yami: *ahem* Anyway, "__" means talking, '__' means thinking, /__/ is Yugi to me, and //__// means myself to Yugi.

Lily&Iris: ON WITH THE BEST CHAPTER EVER!! ^___^

Yami&Yugi: *shake their heads* Nuts...

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

__

Runaway - Chapter 9: **Truth**

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

(A/N: Yami: The truth is out there.... Lily: SHUT UP!! Won't you stop making a smart comment 'bout every single CHAPTER TITLE? Yami: No. Lily: Ugh ¬¬U)

The alarm clock rang, signalizing it was time to wake up. It was Monday, and after so many things that happened on only one weekend, it seemed like it has been a long time since the last Monday. But it was, and yes, school was waiting for students to come.

The boy lying on the bed totally ignored the alarm clock, almost throwing it at the wall on the other side of the room. He buried his face on his pillow, and tried to resume his sleep.

A figure entered the room, and at the sight of the boy, he sighed. He walked over to the bed, and sat down gently on the bed, then shook the boy's shoulders.

"Yugi, wake up." He told the boy, loud enough to make the boy look up at him.

"No." Was his simple answer, and without opening his eyes, he laid his head once again on the pillow. Yami sighed.

"Yugi, you have to wake up. Or you'll be late for school." He told Yugi, but it was in vain.

//YUGI, GET UP NOW!!// he screamed in the boy's head, and it made Yugi jump instantly, eyes wide, heart beating fast.

/What? Where? How? Why?/ he asked dumbly, and Yami shook his head, feeling bad for the boy. He had scared Yugi badly.

//Uh... you have to get up, aibou. Today's Monday and you have school.// Yami told the boy, holding his shoulders, smiling to try and calm the boy down. Yugi relaxed and pouted. Yami thought it was _really cute_.

'Uh... where did THAT come from?' he thought to himself.

'Duh.' Answered a voice Yami thought he had lost. He sighed. Looking at Yugi, who was still pouting, he laughed lightly. His aibou's hair in the morning was even messier than normal, and went to all angles, his golden bangs almost covering his eyes.

Yami smiled. He reached out his hand a wiped away the golden piece of the boy's hair from his eyes, resting it on his cheek. He then started caressing it, eyes focused on Yugi's.

"Yami..." his light's voice made him get out of his trance, and he blinked.

//Yugi, you are going to be late...// he told him again.

"AHH! You're right!!" he said, storming out of the bed, getting his clothes and heading towards the bathroom, while Yami watched in awe, never thinking Yugi could be so fast. He smiled and chuckled.

Minutes later, Yugi climbed down the stairs and went to the kitchen, grabbed one toast, stuffed it in his mouth, then drank a glass of milk, everything really fast. Yami sweatdropped.

"Uh... take it easy, aibou." He said, but Yugi was just ready to get out of the house. "Yugi, wait!" Yami called out, and the boy stopped in his tracks, standing in the doorway, looking at Yami confused.

"Yes, Yami?" he asked, blinking. Yami smiled, and walked to him.

"I'm accompanying you to the school." He said, and Yugi blinked more.

"But..." he was about to ask why, but Yami had already made his way out of the house and closed the door behind him.

"Let's go." He said, and Yugi could do nothing but nod.

Yami stood beside Yugi, and at a moment he placed his arm around his shoulders, pulling Yugi slightly closer to him. The shorter boy made no complain, and even leaned on him a little. Like that, the two walked towards Domino High School.

~^:^~

"So, you guys have a better plan?" Chris asked her companions, being them her boyfriend Seto, a very sleepy Jounouchi, a Honda in the same condition, and full-awake Ryou, Bakura (who was complaining about being up so damn early) and Ellian.

"I think yours is a good plan. Right people?" Ellian said nodding, and Ryou nodded. Seto slightly kicked Jou, who almost lost his balance, but ended up falling on Honda, and both ended up on the ground anyway. Seto chuckled, and Chris rolled her eyes smirking, while Jou and Honda blinked, their minds taking a while to register what just happened.

"Heeeeeeeey, Kaiba!! That wasn't fair!! I was half-asleep in there!" Jou complained, while Honda threw him quite violently out of him, Jou's head almost hitting a nearby tree.

"Yeah, and you were stupid enough to bring me down with you!!" Honda said, standing up.

"Did you guys hear the plan at all!?" Chris asked annoyed, and both friends nodded.

"I still think we should all hit her to death, not before telling her she is just a fucking bitch and she deserves to die. And I could always send her to the Shadow Realm." Bakura said, and Ryou sweatdropped, elbowing him (A/N: Hehehe, **radfel**, Bakura shares your idea! ^-^U Sorry for not using it, wish I could... But thanks anyway! ^_^). "Ouch, hey love, what was that for?!" he asked Ryou, frowning and massaging his ribs.

"I already told you we can't _kill_ her or _send her to the Shadow Realm_, 'Kura! We've been through this before...." Ryou, and Bakura crossed his arms, and wasn't him the almighty Tomb Robber, he would have pouted.

"Yeah, right..." Bakura said, before noticing Jou and Honda were laughing at the nickname ('Kura) his lover used. "YOU TWO HAVE A PROBLEM?!" he hissed, and the two instantly stopped.

"Yes, a mental one." Seto and Chris said, gaining death glares from the two boys. Ellian sighed.

'Am I the only _sane_ one in here?' she thought, shaking her head.

"Okay, so we'll do Chris' plan, right?" Ellian asked, and they all nodded. Great.

~^:^~

At the school entrance, Yugi said his good-byes to Yami, and entered the building happily. Inside his class, he greeted all of his friends, who seemed to be grinning extremely hugely and strangely. Chris was the one who always had a smirk on her face, and Ellian just couldn't stop grinning, along with Jou and Honda. Yugi didn't actually paid much attention to it, but...

He did notice the death glares everyone gave Anzu when she entered the room. He greeted her with his usual cheerful "Hi!", but she simply ignored, and he frowned, not really knowing what happened.

'I'm sure going to take my revenge today.' Anzu thought, smirking evilly to herself. And during gym her idea would be put into practice.

And during gym it happened. But also... things didn't seem like they were going on her favor. Eventually, Ellian and Chris would 'accidentally' throw a basketball ball on her head, and it sure gave her a killing headache. But she wouldn't give up her plan.

Walking over to Yugi, she smirked.

"So, you think everything's back as it has been before, huh Yugi?" she asked, and Yugi turned to her.

"Anzu? What did you say?" he asked, and she continued.

"You think Yami likes you again? But you're WRONG!" she started yelling, and everyone started to look at them. "He doesn't care a THING about you, he just have PITY on you, because you're so STUPID and HELPLESS and USELESS, he knows no one will ever like you!!" she said, and Yugi felt his heart shattering.

"Hey Yugi!" someone yelled, and threw a basketball ball at him. He caught it.

"Don't mind her, looks like she had gotten hit too much on the head today!!" someone yelled, and everyone laughed. Yugi smiled. The voice had been Jou's.

Sighing, Yugi turned his back to Anzu, and started walking away. "You're wrong." He simply said, and threw the ball at her, walking the opposite way. Anzu, too surprised by his ways of acting, got hit directly on the face, and fell back down. Everyone laughed.

"Anzu!!" the teacher said, finally coming into the scene. "That's not the kind of behavior I expected from you! You're out of this class NOW, and you'll later talk to the principal!" she said, and everyone snickered. Yugi's friends were really proud of him.

(A/N: Thanks to **Lia-baka** and **Princess Strawberry**, for Anzu being humiliated before she humiliated Yugi was Lia's idea, and the rest thing with the basketball and the gym was Princess' idea! Thanks a lot!!)

"Well, Yugi's done his thing, but my plan will still be put into practice." Chris told the others, who nodded.

At lunch, they spotted Anzu walking out of the building, and Jou went to talk to her. Anzu frowned at the sight of him.

"What do you want? I thought you were going to be with the shrimp." Anzu spat, and Jou made a disgusted face, totally fake, but which worked.

"Why?" he asked, and she looked at him puzzled. "The others and me just pretend we like Yugi, but we don't really like him. We're just joking with him, and he believe us!!" he said, grinning.

"Oh really?" she asked, and Jou nodded.

"By the way, Yami was looking for you." Jou said, and the girl's face brightened.

"Oh really?! Where's him? Is he here?" she asked, and the boy nodded again.

"Yup, he is. Come with me." Jou said, and entered the building, Anzu just beside him. He walked through some ways, and stopped at a corner. "He's right there." He pointed ahead, but Anzu couldn't see where he was pointing at, and nodded. "Oh, and he said it was urgent." Jou continued, and Anzu ran past him.

Just ahead of Jou there were some stairs, and Anzu didn't know it. She tried to stop, but the floor was slippery, and Anzu ended up falling the stairs. Getting hit many times on the steps during the fall, when she got to the bottom she noticed she had tripped her skirt.

"Oh, sh-" she was about to say, but someone bumped into her, and this person was holding hot coffee. It, of course, fell on her. "GAAAH!!!" she screamed, and soon she heard lots and lots of snickers.

Looking up, she noticed she was in the cafeteria. Everyone there started to laugh uncontrollably, and she just widened her eyes. The hot liquid still burning her, she started to yell at the person who bumped into her in the first place. (A/N: *laughs* Thanks, **ChaosDragon**!! *gives thumbs up* GREAT idea!!)

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME, YOU NUTS! YOU DESTROYED MY REPUTATION!!" she yelled, and the laughter stopped suddenly. Finally looking at the person in the face, Anzu noticed her mistake.

This was the principal.

"Mr. Mazaki, I think we are in trouble." She said, and grabbed Anzu by the arm, leading her to her office.

Jou climbed down the stairs slowly and carefully, not to fall. Walking over to a corner, he saw his friends laughing so hard they were crying, and Yugi was one of them.

"Did you see her face?!" Jou asked, and he himself started to laugh.

"But, that was..." Yugi tried to say, but everyone smirked.

"Well, the coffee part wasn't quite planned, but I knew that they would clean the floor today, so it wasn't at all an accident..." Chris said, and Seto hugged her, smirking.

"Public humiliation was perfect, Chris." He told her, and the others laughed.

"Now I guess she's in trouble!!" Ellian said, and they laughed more.

At the end of the school, they all walked out of the building, smiling hugely, proud that now Anzu was out of their way and everything would be fine. Yugi's day got even better when he saw that Yami was waiting for him just under a tree, near the entrance. He smiled to him, and Yugi smiled widely as well.

"Yami!!" he exclaimed, hurrying towards him. "What are you doing here?" he asked happily. Yami showed fake hurt.

"What, I can't come and wait for you...? Okay then..." he said, and pretended to leave, but Yugi grabbed his wrist.

/S-sorry.../ he said through their mind-link, and Yami smiled. He leaned over and ruffled Yugi's hair.

//Don't be, aibou. I was kiddin'!// he said, and Yugi giggled, nodding.

A fuming Anzu passed by without looking at any of them, and Yami blinked at her clothes.

"What... happened to her?" he asked, and everybody laughed or smirked.

"A little accident." Chris and Ellian answered, and Yami shrugged. He, secretly, smirked to himself.

"I can tell you what happened while I buy everyone an ice cream." Chris said, and snickered at everybody's shocked face. "What? I'm in a good mood." She said, and they all nodded, mostly of them knowing why. (A/N: *grins* Isn't Chris evil?)

Minutes later, they were all at the park, everyone (but Bakura) with an ice cream. Bakura just kept kissing Ryou from time to time, saying it was his only way of getting a better ice cream than everyone else, tasting the sweet taste on Ryou's lips and mouth.

While everyone was talking, Ellian went to talk to Yami, who was just watching them, for the first time not talking to him. She stood beside him who was leaning against a tree's trunk, and they both watched as Yugi chased after Jou, who had stolen his ice cream, claiming his had ended way too soon.

"Have you told him?" she asked, and Yami looked at her confused.

"Told him what?" he asked, and she sighed.

"You know what." She replied, but he was still oblivious.

"I don't know what you're talking 'bout." He said, and looked at Yugi and Jou again, smiling as Yugi pouted at his ice cream, that ended up on the grass.

"You... don't?" she asked, and he nodded, not looking at her. "You love him." She said simply, and Yami's eyes widened, and he looked at her perplexed.

"Yugi...? I... what?" he managed to say through his shock.

"See? I didn't even say who, and you figured out I was talking 'bout Yugi." She said, and Yami blinked more. She was right.

"I... don't think so." He said, not realizing he was indeed lying.

"Oh, c'mon Yami. I saw you cry hard for the first time when Yugi disappeared!" she exclaimed, and he kept silent. "Yugi means more to you than you think." She said, and walked off, leaving Yami with his own thoughts.

He didn't love Yugi... did he?

But whenever he thought about the boy, he smiled. Whenever he touched Yugi's soft skin, he wanted to hold him more. Whenever he saw Yugi smiling at him... he felt warm and happy. Yugi was really more than a friend to him.

And was beyond brotherly-love the feeling Yami had for him.

And he didn't realize until now, that what he really felt for his light was...

Love.

'Thanks Ellian.' He thought, but the girl couldn't hear his words. But she knew that he was thankful to her. She just... knew.

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: ^________^ I liked this chapter!! I REALLY did!!

Iris: ANZU BASHING!!

Everyone: YAY!!

Lily: Hehehe... please **review** guys, and you'll have the **last chapter** of _Runaway_ VERY SOON, okay?

Bakura: *still disappointed that he couldn't kill Anzu*

Iris: *same as him*

Lily: *ditto*

Yugi: ^^U We'll see you in the next chapter...

****


	10. From the inside

Lily: *crying*

Bakura: What the hell...?

Iris: Hey aibou, why are ya crying?

Lily: ^_______^ Cause this is the 3rd chaptered story I've ended so far!!

Everyone: O__O Really?

Lily: *nods* And this was my very first Shounen Ai fic!! And it's ending!! *cries*

Yugi: Congratulations! ^^

Lily: Arigatou, Yugi-chan!! *hugs him*

Iris: *ahem* Well Lily, time to thank...

Lily: Oh yeah! Yay!

Thanks to:

****

Karenu-anime - *curses FF.net* WHERE'S YOUR REVIEW?! The goddamned site doesn't show it... ;-; aww... *ahem* Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you're still reading this ficcie... ^^

****

Bluepapercane - Another missing reviewer... I hope you like this last chp and is still reading it ^^U Thanks for the review!!

****

Cygna-hime - *doesn't have any more word to curse and starts cursing in Egyptian even though she doesn't know Egyptian =P* Stupid sitey... Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you're still reading!

****

Delka - Thanks for the review!! I don't know if you're still reading it though... *sniffs* Hope yez are... Anyway, the last chp is here, and I'm waiting for you to review again!!

****

ShadowSpecter - THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! And it didn't end up as angst as you can see, and there's FLUFF IN HERE!! Hope ya like! ^^

****

Crazy DOOM kitten - Hmmm.... hope ya like this last chapter and is actually still reading my ficcie... THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

****

Sakura Star - It's not sad anymore! ^^ Thanks for reviewing and here's the last fluff chapter!

****

Autumn Ann - ARIGATOU FOR THE REVIEW!! Ya like the way I write, yay!!! ^^ Read and enjoy this last chapter

****

speed - Thanks for your almost all monosyllabic reviews! ^_^ I like them, cause it express how anxious you are for the next chapter without threatening the authoress or anything... Arigatou!

****

Cherry - I hope you're still reading this fic! If you are, please review this one... You said you loved my fic! YAY!! *ego boosted*

Iris: Here we go...

Lily: Oh shut up! ¬¬U

****

Skydancer - Thanks, thanks! You know how much I appreciate your reviews, ne? ^^ Hope you like the ending, buddy!

****

MMW - Yay, thank you for the nice reviews! ^^ And hope you liked the "way too little" Bakura/Ryou parts.... I promise I'll do another fic with this couple, okay? Not with so little hints, I promise... ^^ Wait till Ryou's birthday *grins*

****

Pretenna YOU'RE MY MOST FAITHFUL REVIEWER! Thank you very muuuuch!! ^^ I hope you like the ending, I know how the cliffhangers killed you ^^U lol, and glad you liked the Anzu bashing... I think everyone did, right? *laughs more as she remembers it and smirks* Once again, thanks and please review this last chapter... AND the Epilogue (soon to be posted)! ARIGATOU! See ya next time!

****

Yami-no-Yugi - I didn't quite thank you for putting me on your fav authors list, did I? THANK YOU!! ^_^ Arigatou for the reviews, and hope you review this last one... *pouts* You didn't review in a while...

Iris: Just shut up and be glad she at least REVIEWED!

Lily: Geeeez, okay, you dun have to yell... O_o Oh, and did you know I STILL HAVEN'T finished FFIX? -_-U Unfortunately... But I will! And I'll inform you when, lol ^_~

****

Princess Strawberry - MY SECOND MOST FAITHFUL REVIEWER!! ^___^ Thanks for ALL of your nice (and funny) reviews! Uh... wait, I just noticed... I didn't quite tell who the person on the phone was, ne? O_o Whoa, how stupid of me... But if you haven't noticed, it was indeed Ellian ^_^ I mentioned it, but I didn't really clear the thing... It's her! Oh, and you were the first one to say Ellian was cool, thanks! ^^ I think she's pretty cool too... OH! AND THANKS TO **SEVENTH SAGE!** You helped PS with the Anzu bashing ideas, right? Sorry for not mentioning you earlier, but I just... kind of forgot your name ^^U Thanks! And sorry, no more Anzu bashing... Be happy with fluff!!

****

SoulDreamer - Thanks for the nice reviews! I like every kind of review, even the short ones like yours ^^ I know it was sad, it was amazing I've never written such sad thing before O_o lol, glad you liked the Anzu bashing! ^^ I'm awaiting your review, ok? Arigatou and ja ne~

****

Duet Maxwell - lol, no words! ^__^ Thanks Christi!!! And whoa... O_o I made Layla cry?!

Iris: *jaw dropped* *gives her an Akiyo plushie to fell any better =P*

Lily: LOL! Hope you liked the plushie Iris' gave you ^^U And hope you girls like the fluff and *ahem* Review? *puppy dog eyes*

****

flowa - Thanks for putting me on your favs, okay? I REALLY appreciate it ^__^ Thanks for the reviews, and hope you like this last chapter! And look out for the Epilogue (post soon), k?

****

anonymous - THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!

****

Difinity - Thanks for reading and hope you read this last chapter! ^^

****

Hikari Yamasa - You were **Hikari no Yami**? So that means I'm on your fav authors list? YAY, THANKS!! Sorry, I really don't check the list of ppl who has me on their fav list, so I really didn't remember ^^U Arigatou for reviewing, and I'm soooo glad you luv my story!! *sniffs* Any of my stories had been so loved before... ARIGATOU!!! Oh, and hope you like the fluff ^^U You were kinda mad back there, you know, you scared me... O_o lol, funny yami of yours! And he's male? ^^U You're the second person I know that has a male yami... Lucky you! I'm stuck with a psycho and hyper and crazy female yami ¬¬U

Iris: Oh, SHUT UP!

****

Fallen Dragon - Another almost monosyllabic reviewer ^^U lol, THANKS FOR GIVING ME A SIGN YOU READ MY FICCIE! Thanks very much ^___^

****

DaughterofDeath - Hmmm... your reviews were really of a great diversity *giggles* THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! ^^ Hope you like this last chapter

****

ChaosDragon - Thanx for reviewing! Me likes your reviews ^^ Because you gave Lily the great idea for the ultimate Anzu bashing! *smirks*

Iris: Ra, now she's talking about herself in the third person... O_o

Lily: Hope you like the chp! And hope Raven liked the Anzu bashing! *smirks*

****

LilxAznxDragonz - THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! Me hope you like the chap!

****

Lizzie - Thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad you liked the fluff... hope you like this one as well!! And YES, DEATH TO ANZU!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

Iris: *mumbles something about one not having sanity*

****

Death stopper - Yay!! Thanks for reviewing! H-O-P-E Y-O-U L-I-K-E T-H-E L-A-S-T C-H-A-P-T-E-R!!! ^^

****

rox - Hope you liked the _little_ B/R, and hope you like this chp! Yes, as I said, wait for a good and nice B/R fic from me soon, k? Thanks for reviewing!

****

KittiKat - Thanks for the review, and hope you like!!

****

starcrosses - Here's the new chp, I'm awaiting your review, if you liked it ^^ *blushes* I rock? THANKS!

****

Darkspider - O_O m-m-m-m-m-m-murdering me was a nice idea?!

Bakura: *nods*

Lily: ¬¬U *sigh* I'm glad you liked anyway ^^ HERE'S THE FLUFF!

****

Destiny - ^^U Here's the last chap... *still wonders why there're twin reviews of hers* *shrugs* Hope ya liks *glomps the Chibi Yugi and throws something at Heero*

Heero: HEY! OMAE WO KOROSU!!

Lily: *sticks tongue out at him*

****

Myst4Drgn - Updated! Lol, hope yez likes

****

Metallicbubbles - Hmmm.... aren't you MMW? *sweatdrops and shrugs* Hope you like this last chp... and this is getting repetitive... meh =P Whatever... Thanks for the reviews!!

****

Sp. star - THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! Here's the last chp... Ultimate kawaiiness!!

****

Kit - *sweatdrops* Corrupt me? Uhh....

Iris: She already supports Seto/Jou!!! *laughs*

Lily: *blushes* Yeah, I do... Blame the good YY/Y fics with S/J bits in it!! *ahem* Hope you like this chp!!

Iris: Changing the subject, aren't we?

Lily: *sweatdrops*

****

Millenia Star - W-w-w-wonderful?! THANKS!!! ^__^ I'm awaiting your review for this chp!! ^.^ *smirks cause she loved the Anzu bashing too*

****

Radfel - *wonders where did that number came from* ^^U lol, I guess you just meant you liked my ficcie... Me?! Great Author?! *faints*

Iris: ^^U Thanks, and hope you like the chp... Yeah, isn't Bakura sweet? *smirks*

****

Chibi-Inu - Hmm.... aren't you Lia-baka? ^.^ Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the new and last chp!

****

danski - Hope you're still reading this ficcie... T-T Sorry for the Anzu bashing, I know you liked her... *ahem* But wait till the Epilogue, k? Enjoy the chp!

****

YumeTakato - Here it is!! Me hoping you like it!! Thanks for reviewing!!

****

LeaMarie F. Rocket - Thanks! I luv the bashing too!! HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!

****

DJ Silent Yuy - YAY!!! My story's awesome!!! ^______^ THAAAAAAAANKS!!! I'm awaiting your review for this chapter!!!

THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!! The guys I mentioned, YOU GREAT READERS, and the **2 other reviewers** that are still missing ;_; Wish I knew who were you guys... This is the first story I've ever gotten 100 reviews (even though stupid FF.net just shows 88 of them)!!! ^___^ I'm really thankful for the support!! Oh, and if any of the missing reviewers (the first 8 ones I thanked) changed the nickname/Pen name, please let me know, k? ^^ Now, you can read the chapter, ok? Enjoy!! *dies*

Iris: Yeah, never let to thank the reviewers in the last chapter... noooooo sir, never again, ne Lily?

Lily: @__@ Yeah... too much reviewers...

Iris: *sweatdrops* Will you be okay?

Lily: Yeah... I'll be fine...

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and probably never will. (Whoa, my first Yu-Gi-Oh! serious disclaimer O_O)

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

__

Runaway - Chapter 10: **Feelings and answers**

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

The whole week Yami kept thinking about how he would tell Yugi his feelings. He still didn't know how he would express such strong feeling to the boy, but he had to.

He needed to show Yugi his true feelings. After everything he had put the boy through, that was the one thing he wanted the most at the moment. Tell Yugi how much he loved him, and hold him close, feeling his soft skin, tasting his lips...

He had wondered once how they tasted. But no, he couldn't figure out with his own mind. Nothing in Yugi could. He was just way too amazing to think about, and so... indescribable.

Walking through the park, the 5000-year-old spirit thought about this feeling. Never had he felt such thing in all his existence, not even when he was the pharaoh. Not towards any other person, but Yugi...

His heart belonged to the angel, and he didn't even know about it. Yami sat under a tree, and there he stayed for hours. When he finally noticed the time, the sky was dark, and some stars started to form in the navy-blue blanket that covered the Earth.

He smiled and closed his eyes, thinking about the time Yugi told him he liked the stars. He now, liked them too. For they reminded him about the only one he had ever loved so much.

~^:^~

Yugi got out of the bathroom, skin still slightly humid from the hot water, and his hair was not spiked as usual. (A/N: *tries to picture him* Aww, cute!! ^-^) He looked around for his yami, but didn't see him anywhere.

Putting on his clothes, he searched for him again, and was finally able to notice that Yami was not in the house. Soon, a cold feeling touched his heart, and he felt slightly dizzy from his own thoughts.

Had Yami left him alone again?

Focusing some more, Yugi noticed that he should stop panicking before getting to any more conclusions. He could be wrong. He hoped he was.

/Y-Yami?/ he asked through their mind-link. He waited a few seconds, but no answer came. He trembled. /Yami!?/ he called again, this time more urgently.

//Yugi?! What is it? Is something wrong?!// came the voice of the other one, and Yugi sighed in relief. The mind-link was still strong, and Yugi felt through it Yami's concern about him.

/No, but I can't find you.../ Yugi replied, smiling a weak smile. /And you didn't answer when I first called you.../

//Sorry, Yugi, I was lost in my thoughts. I'm at the park.// Yami answered, and Yugi could sense he was relieved. Yugi smiled, and nodded, even though Yami couldn't see it.

He grabbed a cloak, and got out of the Game Shop, walking towards the park. The sky was already dark, and if Yugi looked carefully, he could see a few stars. He walked silently.

~^:^~

Hearing Yugi's voice made Yami smile and want to see him. Gods, it wasn't a few hours since he had last saw the boy, and he already felt like it was an eternity.

Maybe because of the weak bond between them, maybe because of the pain Yami had caused him...

He felt like he never wanted to be apart from him again. But he was the one who decided to come to the park alone in the first place. And why had he done it?

Oh yeah, he remembered. He needed to think. Think on the way he would tell Yugi his feelings. But it wasn't something that could be planned... it just...

"So, you don't mind any companion, do you?" asked a voice beside him, and Yami looked up, finding Yugi just there, smiling down at him. He smiled and shook his head slightly, answering Yugi's question silently, and the boy sat down next to him.

Moments of silence flew by, without Yugi or Yami sharing spoken or thought any words to each other, just looking at the night sky, enjoying each other's presence.

By the time Yugi leaned against Yami, the taller one knew that Yugi wasn't hurt anymore, and smiled. In just a week, he managed the boy to be happy and he was never alone anymore. Yami walked him to school, and back home. After finishing his homework, they would talk, mostly Yugi telling him about his day, and then the doorbell would ring. His friends would be there, and they would all help Yugi with the Game Shop, until the end of the day.

Yugi was more bright and cheerful than ever, every time his friends laughed or joked. Their presence there, it was all... he had wanted for a long time. And he was happy... Happy that everything was coming back to what it was before.

Except without Anzu and with Ellian and Chris. And he was feeling just great with it.

"You think it's going to rain?" Yami asked, and he saw Yugi shaking his head, eyes still on the sky.

"Not so soon." He replied.

Yami had to tell Yugi now, when they were finally able to brake the silence between them. And with courage enough, he started his confession.

//Yugi...// he began, and the boy turned to him, looking into his eyes. Ruby and amethyst locked on each other, and Yami felt he needed to continue. //I... I... have to tell you something...//

/What is it, Yami?/ Yugi asked with his sweet voice, waiting patiently for the other one to continue. Yami reached out and placed his hand on Yugi's cheek, caressing it in a lovely way.

//I... found out... something very important. And... it has to do with you.// he breathed in, and looked deeply in Yugi's eyes. //I... I.. I'm... in love with you.// he finally told him, and looked away.

Yugi blinked, his mind taking a little time to understand what he had just heard. He couldn't believe... that the one he had loved for a while now had confessed his love for him.

After everything that had happened... Yami's tears for him... Yugi now felt through their mind-link all the emotions Yami was feeling now, and they were warm and true...

So much love for him, so much... He felt his eyes getting watery, and smiled. Yami was still looking away, waiting for his answer, blushing a little. His heart was beating faster, and he was anxious for the boy's reply.

Yugi reached and touched Yami's cheek, making the ex-pharaoh look at him. Yami saw tears streaming down his angelic face, and a smile was dancing on his lips.

//Yugi...//

/Aishiteru, Yami/ came his reply, and he sniffed.

Yami's eyes widened in surprise, and he too smiled. Without much hesitation, he pulled Yugi closer, and touched his lips with his own.

He would never be able to describe the taste of Yugi's lips, but he just felt as they were just like the boy, sweet and warm. Soon the boy let Yami deepen the kiss, and he was able to touch Yugi's tongue with his, making them dance in their own rhythm, along with each other's heart beat.

Holding his waist, while Yugi held his neck, Yami still caressed Yugi's cheek with his thumb, and Yugi passed his fingers through his hair, their kiss still passionate and true.

When they parted for breath, the wave of feelings filling their hearts, minds and souls was infinite, and they could never name all of them. Happiness, warmth, completeness, and love... many, many times more than the others...

Yugi could never be any happier, and the tears of joy kept falling down his smooth skin. Yami smiled and wiped some of them with his fingers, then started to kiss them away, and the gesture still kind of made the boy blush slightly.

"Aishiteru, hikari no tenshi..." Yami whispered on his ear, the hot breath touching his skin and making him shiver a little. Yami then pulled him into another deep kiss.

/Aishiteru, Yami-kun... zutto.../ Yugi said as they parted.

//Hai, tenshi... Aishiteru, aibou, zutto...// Yami smiled as they shared the love confessions, willing the forever...

Walking back home, the two joined hands, fingers united, smiling and holding each other. Yugi's gray and dusted past was erased, and a bright future waited for him.

The love of Yami enveloping him in a close embrace, making a pact with the eternity.

[ **THE END **]

Lily: ^______^ I hope you all liked it!!

Yugi&Yami: ^__^ **Review!!**

Iris: We hope to see you guys in a near future!!

Lily: Yeah, like you just need to read my other YY/Y fics, you know... like **Wings of ruby and amethyst, Hikari no yami, More than words**, and there are four more coming... Right? Well, don't forget the Epilogue, okay? Just a little more fluffiness, lol, ne?

Iris: Oh! And have you noticed that the chapters' titles in the bars were all titles of Linkin Park's songs?

Lily: Yeah! _Forgotten, In the end, Faint, Nobody's listening, A place for my head, One step closer, With you, Somewhere I belong, Lying from you_ and _From the inside_ are all LP songs!! Lol, I thought it was a good idea, so what did you think? ^-^

Iris: *ahem* Well... now it's the time...

Everyone: *waves* We'll see ya later!!

~ **_Lily Maxwell_**


	11. Epilogue

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

**__**

Epilogue

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

They sat on the couch, in the Living Room. They did not share a word, just sitting there. The smaller one had his head on the taller one's lap, and had his eyes closed. The taller one ran his fingers through the hair of the one he had on his lap, both smiling and silent.

Outside, the rain fell from the clouded and dark sky, leaving the boy's souls calm and tranquil, almost drifting them to sleep. The two lovers were together a month now.

They had told their friends the next day, and they were really happy for them. Jounouchi kept jumping up and down, Honda kept grinning, giving him a thumb up, while Ellian followed Jou with the jumpings. Chris, Seto, Ryou and Bakura were not so loud and hyper as their other two friends, and just smiled and nodded, happy for them as well.

After the whole thing with Yugi had finally ended, they started to live their lives as nothing had really happened. Ellian had forsaken her love for Yami, and now lived normally along with the others, Yugi and Yami just like brothers in her heart. Jounouchi and Honda didn't change a bit, and now challenged Yugi and Yami for duels often, trying to be as good as them, without much luck. Chris and Seto just got on with their lives, not like they had any participation in the runaway Yugi at all, except for Chris let Yugi stay at her house while recovering. Ryou shared a similar fate as Yugi's, sharing his days with the psycho Bakura, just watching the other friends trying to kill each other, like Jou and Honda, Jou and Seto, and Jou and Chris. And Anzu...

After talking to the principal, looked like she yelled at her again, and that got her expelled. Feeling totally defeated, the next day she went to talk and apologize to Yugi. He couldn't really forgive her, so she just nodded, and walked away (A/N: *sighs* Yeah, I'm trying to redeem myself with any Anzu fan *coughiftheresanycough* for the bashing... Also, for the good memories when I liked her, thinking she was nice... *sniffs* I was so naïve... lol). They heard she moved away the next day, and they did not hear of her since then.

Yugi was never seen without Yami, and Yami would never be without his angel. They shared a strong bond, and they claimed never to be apart. And as in that night, they still promised forever love. And nothing would change that.

While the raindrops fell on the cold surface of the windows, and the sound of them colliding with the ground reached their ears, Yugi remembered something. Something he never knew, but which he was still curious.

"Yami..." he began, holding his arm as he held his waist.

"Hmm?" he muttered, and Yugi looked up at his smiling face, and giggled as he noticed Yami had just his left eye open, looking at him.

/You never told me who Ellian reminded you of./ He told the taller one, pouting. Yami laughed and pulled Yugi up, making him sit on his lap, and touched his cheek.

"She reminded me of a woman with the same name that I met while I was the pharaoh." He told Yugi, who blinked.

"Someone named Ellian?" Yami nodded. "And who was she?"

"My wife." Yami answered, and almost chuckled at Yugi's shocked face.

"You... had a wife?" Yugi asked, and Yami nodded. Yugi stared at the floor while the other looked at him blinking, as if waiting for him to say something. "You... never told me.... Why did you tell me she was not important as me, Yami?" Yugi asked, facing Yami again.

The spirit smiled, and pulled Yugi closer to a kiss. After a few minutes, as he tasted Yugi's mouth and tongue, never getting tired of the sweetness they emitted, Yami pulled away.

//Because it's true.// he answered, and Yugi blinked. //I did not... love her as my wife.//

/Really?!/ Yugi asked, kind of impressed. The spirit nodded, and felt Yugi's feelings, curious about knowing more.

//She was important to me. A whole lot, but... I never liked her as I was supposed to.// He kept caressing Yugi's cheek. //I never even touched her. She was... more a sister to me than anything else.//

/So... you never loved anyone?/ Yugi asked, doubting it. You couldn't live a life without love. The ex-pharaoh smiled.

//Yes.// he said, and Yugi felt his heart ache a little.

/And who was it?/ he asked.

//You.// Yami's answer came, and Yugi smiled widely, hugging the spirit very tightly, often kissing his cheek and lips. Yami chuckled.

/You're serious?/ Yugi asked, and Yami nodded.

//I may not have all my memories from that time, but now... _Now_ I'm sure about it.// Yami nuzzled Yugi's soft scent. //You were always my eternal love, even before we have met... Even before you can think of...// Yami said in a whisper in Yugi's mind, and he smiled.

/So long then.../

//I told you, Yugi... Forever...// He moved closer to another kiss.

"I'll love you forever..." he said against his lips, just before they shared a passionate kiss, the sound of the raindrops outside softening the scene.

From the top of the stairs, a figure looked at them, arms crossed, while he eyed them curiously.

"Something happened while I was gone..." Sugoroku pouted. "Why doesn't anyone tells me anything?" he asked to no one, and stayed in oblivion, planning on asking Yugi what really happened while he was gone the next day. He smiled. Not that he didn't have a clue...

**__**

Runaway - End


End file.
